


Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом

by twiceaday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, в некотором смысле крипота и хоррор, все очень странно и никто бы никада, нестандартное применение бионической руки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceaday/pseuds/twiceaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Допустим, Тони Старк не доверяет бывшему Зимнему Солдату.<br/>Допустим, у его недоверия есть причины.<br/>Допустим, Стив всегда знает, когда Баки рядом, а Баки всегда знает, когда Стив не спит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки со старбакс феста: Баки/Стив. Баки демонстрирует Стиву все плюсы механической руки.  
> Как водится — «наверное, заказчик имел в виду не это...»  
> Хочу обратить внимание, что не ставлю предупреждения не из вредности, а потому, что понятия не имею, как называется вот это вот. Простите.

 

 

 

 

 

Даже спустя три месяца после того, как Стив нашел его, тот день приходит во сне.

Стив смотрит на свою спину чужими глазами — металлическая рука берет его за плечо, и он просыпается от резкой боли, будто полоснули лезвием.

Сны эти муторные и неправильные — не Баки нашел его, а наоборот, — но он рад, что наконец видит другие сны, и готов ради этого потерпеть утреннее замешательство. Он растирает левую руку от локтя до плеча, прогоняя призрачную боль, когда за закрытой дверью проходит Баки:

— Хватит разлеживаться, мне уже надоело каждый раз завтрак готовить.

Стив улыбается и встает с кровати. Баки ходит бесшумно, но Стив всегда знает, когда он рядом, а Баки всегда знает, когда Стив не спит.

 

Баки сидит на высоком стуле, болтая ногой, и хрустит тостом. Он смотрит в окно на Башню Мстителей, и выражение на его лице невозможно прочитать. Новый дом мог стать для них добрым знаком — было бы честно начать с чистого листа, не цепляясь за прошлое, но шикарный и бессмысленно огромный пентхаус в центре Манхэттена оказался символом окружившего их недоверия. Старк вел себя так, будто сделал им одолжение, когда предоставил эти апартаменты, а не запер в своей башне, как лабораторных крыс, и Стив должен быть ему благодарен.

Капитан, подумайте о безопасности горожан, говорила Мария Хилл. Мы не можем оборудовать вашу квартиру достаточной защитой.

Да ради бога, Роджерс! Я здесь рискую больше всех, говорил Тони Старк. Когда пробьет двенадцать, и тыква твоей Золушки запустит обратный отсчет, сам обрадуешься, что я буду рядом через две секунды, большой и сильный. И главное — умный, в отличие от кое-кого.

Стив, какая разница, говорила Наташа. Он же наверняка поставит Джарвиса следить за вами по вай-фаю. Из Башни хоть до работы добираться ближе.

Все они боялись Баки, но при этом были рады использовать его для заданий Мстителей и поисков уцелевшей «Гидры». Кроме Фьюри, пожалуй.

Вы все рехнулись, передал он из Европы. Скажите еще, что восстановили искусственный интеллект Золы, и я каждому лично выпишу целебный криостазис.

Больше новостей от бывшего директора ему не сообщали.

Стив всего лишь хочет, чтобы Баки знал — теперь все будет по-другому, он больше не безвольное оружие в чужих руках, но по утрам, пока крепкий кофе не прогонит остатки сна, он в этом не уверен.

— Остынут же, — Баки отвлекает его и кивает на тосты.

Стив прикасается кончиками пальцев и поднимает виноватый взгляд.

— Уже.

Баки закатывает глаза, тянется через весь стол и накрывает тарелку с тостами металлической ладонью.

— Без нотаций, она чистая.

Стив действительно уже открыл рот, но молча выдыхает, и Баки широко ухмыляется.

— Все. И не спи за едой, — он убирает руку, стряхивая крошки.

Стив осторожно дотрагивается до тостов — они снова горячие. Он не успевает спросить, как Баки уже отвечает:

— Электромагнитная индукция.

— Классная штука, — Стив мажет хлеб джемом. — Так на твоей руке и готовить можно?

Баки фыркает:

— Только не говори никому. А то еще поймут, какой я полезный.

— И добрый, — Стив отправляет тост в рот и смотрит на Башню Мстителей.

Баки усмехается:

— Вот уж это ни от кого не скроешь.

Прости меня, хочет сказать Стив, это моя вина. Я должен был защитить тебя от них, но не смог.

— Они проникнутся, — говорит он. — Рано или поздно.

 

* * *

 

 

_— Почему ты этим не пользовался, ну… раньше._

_— Потому что это не функция, а побочный эффект. Его почти заблокировали, когда он стал проявляться._

_— Спонтанно подогревал кофе коллегам?_

_— Ага. Прямо в животе._

_— …_

_— Фигурально выражаясь. Рука раскалилась и прожгла… кого-то._

_— В следующий раз просто поставь в микроволновку._

 

* * *

 

Он не смог выторговать свободу жить, где они хотят, но не дал Старку копаться в бионической руке. Это было немногое из того, о чем Баки попросил прямо, и Стив был готов драться с Железным Человеком, если до этого дойдет. Но Старк сдался, уступил очень быстро, и стоило бы тогда догадаться почему.

Баки сидит на обломках ворот, которые еще час назад надежно защищали очередную базу «Гидры», правой рукой он поддерживает левую. Пластины на предплечье подняты, пытаются сойтись, но каждый раз со скрежетом останавливаются и отъезжают назад. Выше локтя — глубокая вмятина, из-под которой виднеется сплетение трубок и проводов.

Не нужно требовать и принуждать, когда можно пойти навстречу — великодушно, попросить доказать свою лояльность — разумно, и просто ждать, когда они придут к нему сами — неизбежно. Стив чувствует себя идиотом.

Баки бледен, его взгляд дергано скользит по руинам базы, агентам Старка поодаль. Никто не смотрит в их сторону, только Бартон, единственный из Мстителей, кто сегодня присоединился к ним, изредка оборачивается через плечо. Рука скрипит особенно надрывно и Баки поджимает губы. В этом есть что-то неуловимо детское, и Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не сесть перед ним на корточки.

— Хорошо, что сервис предоставляет не только производитель, а? — Баки ловит его взгляд, и губы у него растягиваются вниз в болезненной усмешке.

Я буду рядом с тобой, хочет сказать Стив. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя.

— Тони — гений в таких делах, Бак, — говорит он. — Ведет себя как сукин сын, но он многое сделал для города и для всех нас. Он пока не доверяет тебе, но не станет причинять вред.

Перед базой заходит на посадку вертолет, и Бартон зовет их.

— Не убивайся ты так, — Баки встает, прижимая левую руку к животу, правой хлопает Стива по плечу. — Просто… просто вначале было тяжело. Я испугался, наверное. Все равно я уже тогда был готов, что мне понадобится кто-нибудь с отверткой и скальпелем. Рано или поздно.

 

Он мог бы выместить злость на боксерской груше, но за последние месяцы успел привыкнуть, что Баки тренируется рядом, и в пустом спортзале станет только хуже. Стив смотрит в огромную плазму на стене, время от времени переключая каналы. Он понятия не имеет, что показывали все это время.

Когда солнце полностью заходит, Стив не выдерживает и отбрасывает пульт. Он кладет руки на спинку дивана, упирается в них подбородком и неотрывно смотрит на Башню Мстителей. Это ее он так старался не замечать последние часы, но здесь ее не видно разве что из сортира, и какой уже смысл сопротивляться, если все его мысли — о том, что сейчас происходит там внутри.

«Ты же не собираешься стоять у Старка над душой? — спросил его Баки на пути к вертолету. — Брось, это теперь надолго. Нет смысла еще больше его нервировать».

Стив откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза.

Они не уничтожили машину, которой Баки стирали память. Стива никто не спрашивал — он узнал об этом из отчетов: сухая небрежная строчка стояла там, словно опись инвентаря. Это был первый раз, когда Стив сорвался и они со Старком наорали друг на друга.

_«Пока никто не знает, что у твоего друга с головой, все будут предполагать самое худшее! Ты этого хочешь?! Ты же понятия не имеешь, что делать! Годы чертовых экспериментов, Стив, а ты против этого предлагаешь что? Дружить с ним? Да валяй, пожалуйста, но хоть другим не мешай заниматься делом! Поймем, как эта штука работала — сможем понять и как помочь ему, сам потом спасибо скажешь! И ради бога, я же не лезу к нему в череп, я пытаюсь разобраться, как работает машина!»_

 

Он снова находит его.

Только теперь Баки держит крепче, хочет развернуть к себе. Стив вздрагивает от боли в плече и освобождается ото сна. Он тихо стонет и привычным жестом тянется растереть руку. Открывая глаза, Стив видит, что через спинку дивана к нему склоняется Баки.

— Что, тебя и во сне любой побить может? — он мягко толкает его в плечо металлическим кулаком. — Сопляк.

— Придурок.

Стив пытается ухватить его за шею, но со сна, конечно, не успевает — Баки словно перетекает к другому концу дивана и обходит, скользя по спинке серебристыми пальцами. На нем майка и тренировочные штаны, волосы собраны в хвост, и вид у него здоровый и свежий.

За окнами уже начинается рассвет; надо же было так крепко уснуть. Стив откидывает одеяло — одеяло? — и садится.

— Хотел тебя дождаться. Как рука?

Баки обходит журнальный столик, наклоняется, ведет по нему металлической ладонью, похлопывая пальцами по стеклу.

— Выясняю.

Он идет дальше, на кухню, и не отрывает руку от стены.

— Поднимайся уже и делай завтрак. Видишь, я занят.

Стив потягивается и послушно идет за ним.

 

Пока Стив готовит им яичницу, Баки трогает на кухне все, до чего может дотянуться. Осторожно проводит металлическими пальцами по корзине с фруктами, придавливает упаковку бекона, перекатывает на ладони сырые яйца, ощупывает лопатку, которой Стив отмахивается от него. Взгляд у Баки расфокусирован, будто он прислушивается к чему-то внутри себя. Стив пытается его отвлечь:

— Может, объяснишь уже… ай!

Баки тычет сразу всеми пальцами ему под ребра, затем оттягивает штанину и сосредоточенно мнет ткань, пока Стив пытается одновременно отпихнуть его и аккуратно разложить яичницу по тарелкам.

— Жест доброй воли от Старка, — поясняет Баки, наконец садясь за стол и принимаясь за еду. — Пока занимался ремонтом, подкрутил датчики давления, чтобы чувствительность была ближе к настоящей.

— И как? — ребра еще ноют, и Стив садится подальше, чтобы Баки внезапно не дотянулся до него.

— Занятно. Ешь быстрей. Надо проверить, как она теперь в работе.

 

* * *

 

_— Ты мне палец прищемил._

_— Тебе не больно, ты в кевларовых перчатках._

_— Мне просто было любопытно. У тебя за плечом пластина иногда поднимается, когда ты целишься._

_— И ты бесцеремонно в нее тыкнул._

_— Потрогал._

_— Бесцеремонно. Под ней ранимые сенсоры. Она обиделась._

_— Это протез. Там нечему обижаться._

_— Вот теперь они все на тебя обиделись._

_— …_

_— …_

_— Мне принести официальные извинения?_

_— Можешь просто обнять и поцеловать._

_— …_

_— Самые дружелюбные — где звезда._

 

* * *

 

 

Поначалу Стив хочет дать Баки фору, не атаковать в полную силу, чтобы тот мог лучше прислушаться к ощущениям, но, падая со стены вниз головой, понимает, что зря. Он не успевает встать, как Баки рывком поднимает его с пола и перебрасывает через себя. Толчок бионической руки приходится на грудь, и у Стива весь воздух вылетает из легких. Инерция катит его по полу, пока он не утыкается лицом в маты. Он глотает воздух ртом, спешно разворачивается, но Баки прыжком вбивает его обратно, опрокидывая на спину и садясь сверху. Металлические пальцы сжимаются на горле.

Стив поднимает ладони и сипит:

— Сдаюсь.

— Быстро ты сегодня, — Баки сдувает выпавшую на лицо прядь, и глаза у него совершенно хулиганские.

Дыхание у Стива все еще сбито, ответ дается с трудом:

— Я думал… будет… гимнастика… лечебная.

Баки широко улыбается:

— Так предупредил бы, что с тобой надо нежно.

Он убирает руку с горла и тянется потрепать Стива по волосам, но, едва коснувшись, одергивает. Вид у него удивленный, почти испуганный, он смотрит на металлическую ладонь, словно первый раз заметил ее.

— Баки? — Стив приподнимается на локтях.

— Тш-ш, полежи пока так.

Баки осторожно накрывает его волосы рукой, проводит пальцами по самым кончикам, не дотрагиваясь до кожи. Он смотрит сквозь Стива, как утром, складка между бровей постепенно разглаживается. Его глаза полузакрыты, уголки губ приподняты; сложно поверить, но он выглядит почти безмятежно — впервые в этом тысячелетии. Невозможно даже отвести взгляд от его лица, но он, кажется, не замечает этого. Баки все еще сидит на нем, и Стив чувствует, как расслабляется, тяжелеет его тело.

Прикосновение к волосам почти невесомое, и от него по спине бегут мурашки. Чем дольше, тем острее это ощущение, словно капли воды, которые падают легко, но становятся пыткой. И если вначале ему щекотно, то скоро щемящие волны расходятся от головы по шее, плечам и спине, пока Стив не вздрагивает против воли всем телом. Баки убирает руку, взгляд его снова становится осмысленным. Он слезает со Стива, помогает подняться.

— Тоже что-то от Старка?

— Типа того.

Баки собирает инвентарь, раскиданный во время спарринга. Стив смотрит на вмятину в стене, оставленную его телом. Он знает, что когда они вернутся после очередного задания, ее уже не будет.

— Давление слишком слабое, сенсоры не могут решить, есть оно или нет. И все время посылают мне сигнал, — Баки стучит себя по виску и растягивает рот в перевернутой улыбке. — Вроде как компьютер зависает. Ощущения, будто на мозги сквозняк подул. И мысли все пропадают. Вообще все.

Он отворачивается.

Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы вернуть тебе нормальную жизнь, хочет сказать Стив. Тебе не в чем винить себя.

— Старк сможет это доработать, наверное, — говорит он. — Даже будет рад еще раз покопаться в руке.

— Шутишь? — Баки оборачивается, голос у него почти возмущенный. — Да я скорее дам ему что-нибудь вырезать оттуда на память.


	2. Chapter 2

Проходит еще месяц, прежде чем Старк добирается и до Стива. Безо всякой просьбы или предупреждения, просто однажды вертолет, который доставляет их с заданий, пропускает посадочную площадку над пентхаусом и приземляется на Башне Мстителей. Внутри их приветствует Джарвис, и они спускаются на лифте к лабораториям. Баки смотрит на него озадаченно, но молчит.

Стиву приходится бывать в Башне постоянно, иногда по несколько раз за день: общие собрания, инструктаж, совместные тренировки, доработка костюма. Но когда Старк собирается работать с бионическим протезом, Баки недвусмысленно дает понять, что участие Стива ему не нужно. И может быть, раньше Стив обрадовался бы возможности, но сейчас отчего-то чувствует себя уязвленным. В этом нет никакого смысла — просто так совпало, — но Стиву все равно хочется извиниться перед Баки. Он молчит, так как знает, что его извинения действуют совершенно противоположным образом.

Старк встречает их на выходе из лифта:

— С возвращением! Прошу простить, что не связался лично — немного увлекся работой.

Он пытается оттереть темный развод на щеке, на тыльной стороне ладони налеплен пластырь. В руках у него какое-то устройство размером с тостер — корпуса нет, отовсюду торчат микросхемы и провода, небольшой экран мигает незнакомыми символами.

— Барнс, — он кивает Баки, — дорогу ты знаешь. Я на пару минут задержусь с Капитаном.

Стив смотрит на Баки, но тот уходит, даже не обернувшись. Старк что-то набирает на панели своего прибора и становится напротив.

— Просто постой ровно, Кэп. И не раздевайся, пожалуйста.

Он медленно, как дозиметром, проводит прибором рядом с ним, от ног до головы, и снова быстро порхает пальцами над панелью.

— Что это? — Стив старается держать себя спокойно.

— Эм-м, — Старк не поднимает взгляд от экрана. — Можешь называть его... — он кривится, словно увидел что-то оскорбительно примитивное, — комплексным анализатором. Как-то много народу развелось, о котором нужно заботиться. Осмотры и все такое. Нужно рационализировать процесс. Ты просто не поверишь, как быстро иногда у Брюса кончается терпение.

Стив делает шаг вперед:

— Ты мог пойти к любому мстителю в Башне. Или дождаться, когда я в очередной раз буду здесь. Почему ты заставил меня прийти сейчас? — к концу своей фразы он уже не может скрыть раздражение.

— А что такого? — Старк поднимает взгляд и обескураженно разводит руками. — Я закончил пять минут назад, хотел проверить. Ты же вроде как эталон здоровья.

Выворачивается, как всегда, и Стиву нечего возразить. Отчего-то он чувствует подступающую злость, и сейчас лучше уйти, оставив Старку его маленькую победу.

— Если ты закончил, я пойду.

Когда двери лифта открываются, Старк окликает его:

— Стив, подожди… — этот голос значит, что хотя бы клоунаду свою он решил отложить, и Стив нехотя, но оборачивается. — Я понимаю, как это все выглядит — ты, я... — он мнется, поводя рукой в воздухе. — Барнс.

Стив выдавливает из себя усмешку:

— Да. Все точно, как ты описал.

— Я пытаюсь помочь. Прошло четыре месяца, и пока все действительно спокойно, — Старк смотрит на него доверительно. — Я думаю, тебе стоит сделать ему некоторые послабления.

Стив не верит своим ушам.

— Мне? Прости, кто из нас кричал о сюрпризах, которые «Гидра» наверняка оставила в своем солдатике?

— Стив…

— Об установках, которые он может не помнить?

— Дай закончить...

— Кто из нас мечтает залезть ему в мозги?

— Да не заводись ты! — Старк повышает голос и тут же устало трет переносицу, а успокоившись сам, продолжает: — Прости. Слушай, я на твоей стороне. Я просто хотел сказать, что тебе уже не обязательно жить с ним вместе.

— Что? — Стива эти слова совершенно сбивают с толку.

— Я говорю, можешь сдать пост неусыпного стража. Ты же совсем не свой стал. Я понимаю — все время начеку, везде с ним, никакого личного пространства.

Стив моментально леденеет:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чем главная проблема у моего личного пространства.

Старк отводит глаза и какое-то время разглядывает свои ноги, прежде чем продолжить:

— А что насчет Барнса? Думаешь, он бы не хотел больше самостоятельности?

Стив открывает рот, чтобы объяснить Старку, как тот ошибается, но слова не приходят. Он никогда не думал о них с Баки в таком ключе, и что хуже всего — это может оказаться правдой. Он качает головой и снова нажимает кнопку вызова.

— Он мой друг, Тони, я не сторожу его. Хочешь узнать, что думает он — спроси его, не мне это решать.

Когда двери кабины закрываются, он слышит удаляющееся бормотание:

— Может, и спрошу.

 

Каждый раз Баки возвращается от Старка глубокой ночью, и Стив больше не пытается его дождаться.

Все в порядке, злится Баки, хватит уже.

Теперь это надолго — снова слышит Стив.

Он мог бы просто не спать в закрытой комнате до его прихода, но Баки знает, когда Стив не спит. Поэтому Стив ложится и закрывает глаза, хотя уже давно понял, что в такие дни сны еще хуже обычного.

От места, где его держит металлическая рука, боль расходится до самой кости, но проснуться не получается. Баки с силой разворачивает его к себе, и Стив почти успевает увидеть свое лицо. В этот раз не боль выталкивает его в явь, а страх, и в первые секунды после пробуждения спутанное сознание успевает расшифровать его. Это страх, что он уйдет. Он, Стив, уйдет.

Он накрывает лицо ладонями, со стоном выдыхает и встает с кровати. Если бы не ускоренный метаболизм, сейчас было бы самое время выпить.

Чертов Старк.

Стив бредет в темноте, потирая левое плечо, и пытается изгнать тягостное послевкусие. Просто еще один плохой сон, где все снова не так, как на самом деле.

Он не помнит, куда шел, когда обнаруживает себя в комнате Баки. Постель нетронута, будильник на столике рядом показывает начало третьего. Стив может точно сказать, что Баки уже вернулся.

 

Порыв осеннего ветра и холод под ногами заставляют осознать, что он вышел на крышу в одних пижамных штанах. На дальней стороне вертолетной площадки он замечает темный силуэт — Баки спит, прислонившись спиной к ограждению. На нем все тот же тактический костюм, в котором он был на задании, только куртка брошена рядом. Голова опущена к груди, обе руки лежат на коленях.

По металлической пробегают едва различимые блики, и Стив осторожно подходит и садится слева, всматриваясь. Пластины подняты, и теперь ему видно, что их внутренние грани, обычно скрытые, подвижны. Узкие ребра еле уловимо поворачиваются и в определенном положении на секунду отражают свет сигнальных огней.

Стив хочет наклониться поближе, но задевает Баки, и тот просыпается. Вид у него такой же ошеломленный, какой был у сержанта Барнса, которого после особо удавшейся увольнительной получилось разбудить только горстью снега за шиворот. Он заносит руку, но Стив мягко перехватывает его за запястье:

— Я свой, я свой, — говорит он, как и в тот раз, и не может сдержать болезненной улыбки.

Он чувствует легкую вибрацию под пальцами, когда пластины смыкаются с тихим гудением.

— Ты с ума сошел ко мне так подкрадываться, — бормочет Баки. — Подумал бы о своем здоровье.

— Сказал человек, уснувший на крыше.

Баки пожимает плечами и усаживается поудобнее.

— Наслаждался видом.

Стив бросает взгляд на ночной город перед ними: темные облака в разводах лилового и оранжевого самых зловещих оттенков, залитые холодным светом башни небоскребов, и Башня Старка, ну конечно же, самая яркая и самая близкая.

— По ночам уже холодно, — он поворачивается обратно, — замерзнешь же.

— Я-то как раз одет, — Баки фыркает насмешливо.

Стив улыбается, вытягивая ноги:

— А что мне сделается? Я отлично высыпался и в местах похолоднее.

Баки хмыкает и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что ночной ветер обжигает открытую кожу. Тепло растекается от груди по всему телу, поднимается к лицу, но тут он понимает, какую глупость только что сказал. Стив хочет извиниться, но Баки не дает ему даже рта раскрыть, меняется в лице и ловит в захват, заставляя упасть себе на ноги.

— Отставить, Роджерс. Или клянусь, я буду душить тебя до самого утра.

Он крепко держит его, сдавливая шею и прижимая спиной к себе, но Стиву не больно. Даже нездоровому щуплому подростку было не больно, когда Баки держал его так, останавливая излишне благородные порывы.

Стив утвердительно мычит и сползает, когда хватка слабеет, ложась спиной Баки на бедра.

— И даже. Не. Думай, — тот отбивает каждое слово металлическим пальцем по солнечному сплетению и кладет руку на Стива.

Она успела немного нагреться от его тела, и Стив бы никогда не подумал, насколько успокаивающей и приятной может быть тяжесть бионического протеза на его голом животе.

— Кто-то забывает о субординации, — он закидывает руку за голову, как бы нечаянно толкая Баки локтем.

От этого легкого тычка жесткие пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются, давя на кожу, и Стив не успевает подумать, как слышит собственный вопрос:

— Что тебе Старк наговорил?

— О… Я бы уже книгу мог написать.

Стив понимает, что Баки не хочет отвечать, но собирается с духом, как перед прыжком с высоты, и пробует еще раз:

— Сегодня.

Баки запрокидывает голову, и из своего положения Стив не видит его лица, только шею, подбородок и разрыв в облаках — глубокую беззвездную черноту. Ему кажется, в тишине можно даже услышать, что его сердце бьется быстрее. Наконец, Баки опускает голову и говорит:

— Завтра Старк даст вводную по новому заданию. Ему пришла какая-то информация уже ночью, когда он… — пальцы металлической руки медленно сжимаются и разжимаются; животом Стив чувствует, как приходят в движение механизмы предплечья, и от этого хочется глубже вдохнуть, — …заканчивал. Сказал, что к утру разберется. Еще сказал, что стоит позвать Уилсона.

Какое-то время Стив молчит, изучая лицо Баки, тяжело сведенные к переносице брови, поджатые губы.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, у нас теперь есть повод навестить Сэма, — говорит Стив.

Баки убирает руку и отводит взгляд.

— Мне, наверное, не стоит…

В этот момент в голове у Стива проносится сотня мыслей, что он хотел бы сказать: искренних и сокровенных, которые он держит при себе, избавляя их обоих от неловкости; практичных и благоразумных, которые помогают идти вперед, что бы ни происходило. И может, дело в особой смелости, которая приходит с ночью, или в странном тепле, что затопило его до кончиков пальцев, но Стив отбрасывает каждую из этих мыслей и садится прямо, чтобы смотреть Баки в глаза.

— Нет, — говорит он…

 

* * *

 

 

_«Баки, прошу тебя…»_

_«Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я присоединился к твоим Мстителям? Чтобы продолжил с ними славную работу Щ.И.Т.а на благо стране?»_

_«Баки…»_

_«Ты же этим занят? Меняешь мир? Отличное дело, Стив. Посмотри на меня и скажи, что оно того стоит»._

_«Я… Нет. Я хочу уничтожить все, что осталось от «Гидры». Сейчас это самое главное»._

_«Я расскажу тебе о них, что хочешь. Просто дай мне уйти»._

_«Баки, пожалуйста, нет. Я…»_

 

* * *

 

 

— …Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

Может, это и удивительно, но Баки хорошо ладит с Сэмом. Еще он рад любой возможности побыть вдали как от их нового дома, так и от Башни Мстителей. Когда одно совпадает с другим, Баки, пожалуй, выглядит действительно довольным.

— В следующий раз просто отправьте в Вашингтон почетный эскорт с депешей, — Сэм усмехается и пригубляет пиво, — а то ведь я подумаю, что задание совсем неважное и можно не отвлекаться на него.

Они втроем сидят за столом в небольшом баре. Время еще раннее, и посетителей почти нет.

— Эскорт в отпуске, остался только помощник стажера, — Баки указывает своей кружкой на сидящего напротив Стива, — но он тебе такую речь толкнет, что ты нам еще денег заплатишь.

— Не поверишь, сколько облигаций скупали после моих выступлений, — Стив кивает, едва сдерживая улыбку, — давай спою тебе…

Он прочищает горло, и Сэм вскидывает руки:

— Понял! Чувствую прилив энтузиазма. Хоть сейчас в бой.

— То-то же, — Баки хлопает его здоровой рукой по спине и встает из-за стола. — Я на минуту. Вернусь с выпивкой, не теряйте.

Сэм провожает его взглядом, и когда он отходит достаточно далеко, поворачивается к Стиву:

— С каждым разом выглядит все лучше. А вот ты — не очень, приятель.

— Капитан Америка всегда выглядит хорошо, — улыбается Стив. — Я проверял.

— Капитан-то да, — Сэм улыбается в ответ, но смотрит все так же внимательно.

Стив откидывается на спинку стула и ловит себя на том, что потирает левое плечо.

— Помнишь, как мы нашли Баки?

— Помню ли я? — Сэм вскидывает брови. — Я тогда два раза с жизнью попрощался, забудешь такое!

— Мне снится тот день, — Стив понижает голос. — Точнее, Баки в тот день. Но во сне все по-другому.

— Кошмары?

— Не знаю. Просто плохой сон, но… — это первый раз, когда он не старается забыть, а намеренно погружается в те ощущения, и Стив медлит, подбирая слова. — Всегда об одном. И чем дальше, тем хуже. Это ведь что-то значит? Ты можешь сказать, что это значит?

— Этой квалификации у меня нет, — Сэм качает головой. — Но я бы смотрел не на это. Баки тебя беспокоит во сне? А наяву что тебя в нем беспокоит?

Это вопрос, который он каждое утро прогоняет вместе с воспоминаниями о снах. И текущих проблем хватает достаточно, чтобы даже сам Стив разрешал себе отложить решение проблем глобальных.

Он не хотел, чтобы Баки принимал участие в операциях. Ему страшно, ему эгоистично хочется запереть Баки на какой-нибудь приятной безопасной работе и его злит, злит до боли в стиснутых зубах, что Баки отказывают в доме, свободном от слежки своих же, но с радостью вычищают остатки «Гидры» его руками. Словно им мало, что семьдесят лет с ним обращались как с вещью — ценной и опасной, но не имеющей права на свою жизнь. Возможно, это говорит раскаяние, ведь именно Стив первый потянул Баки за собой в пасть смерти, когда тот мог — и должен был! — вернуться домой.

И какое же это лицемерие — пусть Зимний Солдат трудится на благо Мстителей, чтобы доказать свою лояльность, но доверять ему нельзя, потому что он — Зимний Солдат. И глупость, потому что Зимний Солдат — безвольное оружие, которое избегает столкновений со всеми, кроме назначенных целей, даже если эти все упорно пытаются увезти от него цель, закрывают цель собой или любезно отдают ему в руки свое оружие, ну или, скажем, свой щит.

Единственное его неотмененное задание — это Капитан Америка, и весь остальной мир может спать спокойно, потому что Зимнему Солдату больше ничто бы не было интересно, вопреки паранойе Старка и всех остальных, но самое главное — Зимний Солдат не стал убивать Капитана Америку. Зимнего Солдата уже нет.

В этом-то вся проблема.

(Стив смотрит, как Баки переговаривается с барменом. Левым локтем он опирается на стойку и осторожно, словно неосознано, водит по поверхности пальцами, скрытыми перчаткой. Баки оборачивается и ловит взгляд, уголки его губ едва заметно приподнимаются. Он поворачивается обратно к бармену, и Стив закрывает глаза).

Баки не вызывают на задания по спасению гражданских. Стив не может сказать, что он чувствует на этот счет. Он останавливает мысль до того, как она оформится в вывод и решение, которое никому не принесет добра. Его тоже не вызывают на такие задания. Старк скрытно вкладывается в гражданские службы, чтобы те могли справиться сами.

Когда на твой город сначала нападают инопланетяне, а пару лет спустя парень, завернутый во флаг страны разносит организацию, которая вроде как тебя защищает, тебе будет сильно не хватать уверенности в том, что простые ребята вроде тебя имеют еще хоть какую-то власть над собственными жизнями. Так он сказал. Стив промолчал, но Старк, видимо, и сам понял, потому что отвел глаза и резко сменил тему.

Именно поэтому — чтобы сохранить для него хоть какую-то власть над собственной жизнью — Стив оставил свое мнение при себе, когда Баки первый раз настоял, что примет участие в задании. В тот раз и когда Баки спокойным тоном сообщил, что больше не собирается посещать психотерапевта.

 

* * *

 

 

_— Ты напугал Сэма._

_— Я не хотел._

_— Кому ты врешь. Хотел._

_— Хотел, но не планировал._

_— …_

_— Планировал, но не в этот раз._

_— …_

_— Строго говоря, это ты его напугал._

_— Он просто не ожидал меня увидеть. Привыкнет._

_— …_

_— Или так и будет пугаться. Каждый раз._

_— …_

_— …_

_— Я, кажется, сейчас расплачусь._

 

* * *

 

Баки хорошо ладит с Сэмом, рад возможности побыть вдали от их нового дома с Башней Мстителей и особенно он счастлив разнести очередное укрытие «Гидры». Когда одно совпадает с другим, его глаза горят черным весельем, но Стив не может осуждать его за это. Он даже сам себя уже не может осуждать за это.

— Уилсон, не мельтеши, — в наушнике раздается голос Бартона, сегодня он прикрывает их на джете. — Я сниму оставшихся с десятого по пятнадцатый.

Информация, которую получил Старк, привела их в недостроенный комплекс из высотных зданий. В одном из них расположился перевалочный пункт «Гидры» — ничего серьезного, но был шанс узнать что-нибудь о ее текущих делах.

— Уилсон, я на девятом, — вклинивается Баки. — Подбрось-ка меня до пятнадцатого.

Наружных панелей нет, этажи почти целиком просматриваются — поэтому им сегодня так пригодилась поддержка с воздуха.

До Стива доносятся лихой вопль Сэма и череда выстрелов.

— Да идите к черту, — беззлобно ругается Бартон.

— Даже мой птенчик стреляет лучше тебя, **Соколиный Глаз!** — ликует Сэм.

Основные силы противника были сосредоточены в подвале, часть — на верхних этажах. Замаскированные вертолеты на крыше Бартон уничтожил первым делом, и оставшиеся в здании оперативники «Гидры» оказались заперты между Стивом и Баки. Пытаться брать пленных было бесполезно — это они помнили еще с сороковых.

— По приборам все чисто, — сообщает Бартон. — Я осмотрю эту сторону, **Мамочка-Сокол** летит за визуальным подтверждением на противоположную. Капитан, что у тебя?

По едкому запаху Стив находит закрытую комнату, в которой догорает кипа бумаг, и чувствует давно забытое возмущение чужой старомодностью. Старк мог выжать информацию из сколь угодно поврежденной электроники, но «Гидра», похоже, приспосабливается и к этому.

— Чисто, — отвечает Стив, возвращаясь к внешней стороне.

В десятке метров от него поднимается джет, в лицо бьет резкий поток горячего воздуха.

— Наземная команда собрала все данные, что смогла, можно уходить. Подбросить, Кэп?

— Не надо, — Баки отвечает за Стива, — пусть оставят нам машину, сами доберемся.

— Что может быть лучше хорошей нью-йоркской пробки после рабочего дня, — хмыкает Бартон.

— Это Сокол, у меня все чисто, — отчитывается Сэм. — Кэп, стой где стоишь.

Проходит несколько секунд, и он вместе с Баки влетает в проем рядом со Стивом.

— Отъелся же! — натужно кряхтит Сэм.

— Не придумывай, — Баки толкает его локтем в бок, — у меня арсенал тяжелый.

Когда они только нашли его, Сэм боялся Баки. Это было ясно как божий день. Только и Баки в свою очередь боялся Сэма; Стив не забудет смесь растерянности, вины и ожидания неизбежного, которая появлялась на его лице, стоило Сэму оказаться рядом. И это тоже было совершенно ясно.

Возможно, поэтому между ними в конечном итоге возникло доверие. Как между людьми, которые вдруг оказались свидетелями чужой слабости и могли только отдалиться или стать ближе, охраняя знание об уязвимом месте друг друга. Возможно, и сам Стив до сих пор доверяет Сэму по той же причине.

Когда они вернулись в Нью-Йорк, перед ними выстроилась бесконечная очередь из тех, кто боялся Зимнего Солдата и мог предъявить ему счет за прошлое, и Стив больше не видел растерянности на лице Баки.

 

— А хорошее же место, — Баки потягивается на ходу и скрывается за поворотом коридора, его голос гуляет эхом между голых стен. — Просторно, чисто. Еще бы жучков и камер в каждую розетку — и почти как дома. Я бы тут жил.

За спиной удаляется рев джета, пока не пропадает совсем. Стив идет на голос — Баки прошел этаж насквозь и теперь сидит на полу у проема, привалившись к стене и свесив ботинок в пустоту. Закатные лучи прорезают каркас здания напротив и разливаются по его лицу, вспыхивают красным на металлической руке. Стив встает у его ног, прислонившись плечом к стене.

— Я бы тоже не отказался.

Баки смотрит на него, жмурясь от солнца.

— Не кисни, Стиви.

Он хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, но когда Стив подходит, чтобы сесть, резко выбрасывает ногу, заграждая путь.

— Серьезно? Серьезно, Бак? — бормочет Стив, пытаясь обойти его и не споткнуться о ногу, которой Баки упорно заслоняет все места, куда можно приземлиться; лисья улыбка на его губах растягивается все шире и шире. — Ну, сам виноват.

Стив кладет щит на пол и, разгибаясь, хватает и тянет Баки за колено. Тот не успевает даже возмутиться, как Стив усаживается между его ног и откидывается спиной назад, выбивая из него воздух. Баки охает и беззвучно смеется ему в затылок.

— Спасибо, что предложил, — Стив улыбается и поворачивает голову к солнцу.

Ласковое тепло оглаживает лицо, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть обломков внизу. Какое-то время они сидят так в тишине. Стив лениво отмечает, что полгода назад и не подумал бы, как уютно ему будет отдыхать на голом полу базы «Гидры», которую он сам помогал зачищать всего несколько минут назад. Может и стоило бы, но он ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Что действительно неприятно — в их «доме» он так расслабиться уже не может.

Баки осторожно обхватывает его бионической рукой, кладя пальцы на правое плечо. Обостренным от сыворотки слухом, а может и оттого, что он лежит головой на его груди, Стив улавливает, как сердце Баки начинает биться чаще.

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит он, и Стив чувствует его дыхание на затылке, — я кое-что вспомнил тогда у Старка. Но не до конца.

— М-м? — Стив приоткрывает глаза.

— Один раз Зола исчез, и появился кто-то другой. Он что-то такое придумал… Говорил, что обнуление ненадежно, что им может воспользоваться враг.

Враг — значит Щ.И.Т, понимает Стив. Он полностью открывает глаза, но не шевелится. Они почти не обсуждали прошлое Баки — Зимнего Солдата — только сухая информация, полезная для заданий.

— Говорил, что нужна защита для… конфигурации, — продолжает Баки. — Чтобы меня нельзя было перевербовать.

Стив чувствует, как в животе растекается холод, а Баки протяжно выдыхает:

— Протез весь заново тогда перебрали. Я так и вспомнил — когда Старк его разворошил. Помню еще, что волосы сбрили…

— Судя по всему, план вышел не особо удачным?

Баки молчит, а когда отвечает, слышно, что слова он находит с трудом:

— Нет?.. Похоже. Зола потом вернулся. Голос. Сказал, что такая защита еще опаснее обнулений, если…

— Если ей сможет воспользоваться враг, — заканчивает Стив, когда Баки молчит слишком долго; не спрашивает даже, все очевидно.

Металлические пальцы рассеянно постукивают по белой звезде на плече капитанского костюма.

Если этот другой еще жив, мы должны найти его, хочет сказать Стив. Он опасен, и у него может быть важная информация.

Баки лбом прислоняется к его затылку, шепчет сдавленно:

— Я пытаюсь вспомнить.

Какое-то время Стив сидит не шевелясь. Странным образом редкая минута уединения и покоя ощущается как выбор, которого он не может избежать. Стив пытается ухватить неясную мысль, вытянуть ее на свет из клубка бесформенных теней, но она раз за разом выскальзывает из рук, и он остается с лишь с тем, что есть: тишина и закат. Рука из металла, прикрывшая сердце, и тепло за спиной. Баки, принявший войну и Зимнего Солдата, чтобы пойти за пареньком из Бруклина, у которого не хватает ума, чтобы убежать от драки.

Стив тянется затылком вверх, ведет немного в сторону — движение выходит почти поглаживающим.

— Еще успеешь, — говорит он. — Солнце садится. Скоро нужно будет уходить.

Баки поднимает голову и глубоко вдыхает, его сердце постепенно успокаивается. Он убирает руку, и Стив чувствует еле уловимое прикосновение к волосам, как тогда после спарринга. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и разлившийся внутри холод исчезает, а на его место приходит тепло от последних лучей солнца.

 

Они добираются до Башни уже затемно. Бартон все еще здесь, он и Старк увлеченно что-то обсуждают, но замолкают, стоит Стиву и Баки появиться в мастерской. В воздухе широким кругом висят проекции схем и данных — очевидно, из того, что они нашли сегодня.

Тот самый прибор лежит на столе, среди ящиков с документами. Стив теперь редко видит Старка без него. Проверка этим «анализатором» стала обязательным пунктом до и после заданий, как и осмотры бионического протеза, даже если он не поврежден. Ненавязчивая просьба, почти предложение, на которое нет вариантов ответа, кроме согласия.

Старк уводит Баки, а Бартон провожает Стива до вертолетной площадки, по пути делясь информацией, которую они успели выяснить. «Гидра» закрывает проекты, сворачивает перевозки, избавляется от ненадежного персонала. Похоже на то, что больную голову доедают здоровые. Стив слушает без интереса, просто запоминая. Быть в курсе происходящего, видеть целое, пока заметны еще только детали — его важная обязанность.

К тому моменту, когда вертолет, что должен доставить его в пентхаус, поднимается в воздух, Стив может точно сказать, что Бартон задерживает на нем взгляд дольше, чем обычно.


	4. Chapter 4

Баки становится мрачен и неразговорчив. Когда они едят, он может замереть, на целую минуту уставившись в никуда. Он не шутит, как обычно, во время спаррингов. Если спросить о чем-нибудь, он отвечает не сразу, словно выныривает из глубокой задумчивости. Стив не пытается его отвлечь или развеселить. Баки молчит, но не избегает его, и Стив принимает это за добрый знак.

И каждый день Старк дергает Баки к себе. Что-то измерить, доработать, испытать доработанное. Под конец недели Стив ловит себя на малодушном желании обменять какую-нибудь из способностей суперсолдата на средней силы бессонницу. Он выходит на дополнительные пробежки под ночь, чтобы отсрочить очередной сон, а если повезет — загнать себя настолько, чтобы от усталости не видеть сны вовсе. Несколько дней ему это удается, а потом он расплачивается за все пропущенные ночи.

Он снова находит его.

На этот раз Стив смотрит своими глазами и стоит он почему-то у себя в спальне, перед огромным окном от потолка до пола. Стекла нет, ночной ветер выдувает из комнаты остатки тепла, проводя холодными липкими пальцами по голым ступням и рукам, по спине и животу. Очертания города размыты, сливаются с ночной темнотой, и только Башня Старка четкая и залитая светом, как наяву.

Стив знает, что Баки рядом, за спиной. Он ждет прикосновения к плечу, нестерпимой боли, до слепоты обжигающей глаза, но ничего не происходит. Тогда он оборачивается сам.

Баки стоит в одних пижамных штанах, закрывая выход. На месте левой руки — голая кость из темного металла, обвитая пульсирующими трубками. Из-под их сплетений изливается синее свечение. В воздухе вокруг него кружатся искры, сливаются в фрагменты наружных пластин, снова растекаются тягучим шлейфом. Баки смотрит в пустоту, отблески металла отражаются в его глазах.

Стив подходит ближе, к самой границе плывущих осколков. Он слышит далекий гул, который нарастает с каждой секундой. Он окликает Баки, но тот его не замечает. Гул становится все ближе, сильнее, пол и стены сотрясает вибрация ритмичных ударов.

Часового механизма, что отматывает семьдесят лет в одну секунду.

Сердца, что заходится от паники, когда ледяная вода смыкается над головой.

Поезда, что несется по заснеженному ущелью.

Стив кричит, зовет Баки, но рев гудка заглушает голос. Боль режет уши, он не слышит даже себя. Яркие осколки вихрятся перед самым лицом Стива. Баки трясет в такт биения, он теряет равновесие, и его тянет назад, в бездонную черноту. Он поднимает глаза. Он смотрит на Стива. Он тянет к нему руку — левую, неживую, ненастоящую, уродливый остов. Мерцающее облако неживым, ненастоящим светом отражается в его глазах, и в них плещется ужас.

Стив хочет сбежать; знает, что нужно бежать, и знает — с той уверенностью в самой безумной правде, которая бывает только во сне, — что если выпрыгнет из окна сейчас, то приземлится на горящую живыми огнями, настоящую Башню Старка.

Баки тянется к Стиву изо всех сил, уже падая спиной назад. Грохот такой оглушительный, словно поезд вот-вот сметет их под колесами. Комната кренится вниз. Стива тянет назад, в безопасную ночь.

Баки опускает руку.

Стив отталкивается от пола и делает шаг вперед. Барабанные перепонки лопаются от боли, и острый осколок впивается в его сердце.

 

От резкого вдоха режет горло, в груди словно провернули нож — Стив прижимает руку к ране и распахивает глаза.

Над ним нависает Баки, говорит что-то — Стив не слышит, шарит взглядом по его лицу. В темноте его глаза почти черные, но это чистый, настоящий цвет. Живые глаза живого Баки. Стив хватает его за плечо, дергает на себя, сам подается вперед. Под пальцами — теплая, живая плоть, его окатывает волна простых и настоящих запахов: шампуня, кожи, дыхания Баки. Стиву кажется, что сам он никогда не надышится.

Баки кладет ладонь ему на лоб — она живая и прохладная. Он продолжает что-то говорить, пока Стив не вспоминает, какой сейчас год, пока пульс не перестает стучать в висках, и когда наконец стихает гул поезда, Стив слышит свое шумное дыхание и ровный успокаивающий голос Баки.

— Я в порядке, — Стив отпускает его и откидывается на подушку. — В порядке.

— Уверен?

Стив все еще тяжело дышит, как после изматывающей схватки, но он уже пришел в себя.

— Уверен.

— Тогда отпусти, пожалуйста.

Стив замечает, что по-прежнему закрывает рукой приснившуюся рану. Точнее — стискивает металлические пальцы, прижимая ладонь Баки к своей груди.

— Ох, — он убирает руку, — прости.

Баки даже не сердится на его извинения, как обычно, а просто ложится рядом поверх одеяла. На нем те же пижамные штаны, что и во сне, но сейчас он выглядит настолько же привычно и правильно, насколько жутко и отталкивающе — тогда. Они лежат лицом друг к другу по краям широкой подушки, первым тишину нарушает Стив:

— Я что, кричал во сне?

— Нет, — Баки переводит взгляд ему на подбородок и молчит.

Его черты сглажены ночным полумраком.

— Сэм сдал меня?

Баки прячет лицо в подушку, но Стив все равно видит угол хитрой улыбки.

— Не сразу, — приглушенно отвечает Баки, и прежде чем Стив находит, что ответить, поворачивается к нему и уже без тени шутки говорит: — Мне тоже иногда снятся кошмары.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга; Стив по-своему уже свыкся с тем, что ночи в новом мире заполнены гнетущими видениями, а в глазах Баки сейчас — спокойная ясность.

— О войне или..?

Баки только морщится в ответ и бросает взгляд поверх плеча Стива, в окно.

— Прошлое в прошлом, с ним уже ничего не сделаешь… Мне снится будущее.

— Уж с ним-то мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Стив старается улыбнуться и не вспоминать, что лежит на кровати, которую никогда бы не выбрал для себя, в доме, который никогда не хотел.

Баки молчит и неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза. Первый раз за последние дни он не выглядит, словно в мыслях где-то далеко, и Стив решается спросить:

— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил о…

И одновременно с его словами Баки придвигается ближе, прижимается мимолетно лбом ко рту, заставляя замолчать. Стив чувствует его дыхание на своей шее.

— Смотри, ты об меня поцарапался, — Баки проводит пальцем по его груди. — Силища же у тебя, рука ведь даже не острая.

Стив помнит, что сжимал металлическую ладонь так сильно, что действительно мог пережать себе кожу между сочленениями пластин. Только это неважно, к утру не останется и следа. Стив сглатывает комок в горле, осознавая не сказанное вслух.

— Хорошо, что ты не стал будить меня правой, — тихо отвечает он.

Губами он чувствует тепло чужой кожи, которая так близко; им все еще горячо, когда Баки отодвигается обратно и забирается под одеяло. Он устраивается поудобнее на краю подушки и снова внимательно смотрит на Стива. Внезапно его лицо меняется в одно мгновение, освещается озорной улыбкой.

— Помнишь рядом со мной жил пацан откуда-то из Восточной Европы? Рыжий, акцент кошмарный. Как он мне один раз своих страшилок понарассказывал, и я от страха затащил тебя ночевать к себе? — Баки смеется. — А мне сколько было, пятнадцать?

Смех, легкий, искренний — в его прищуренных глазах. Стив уже забыл, как быстро этот смех прогоняет тревогу и сомнения. Он улыбается в ответ:

— Ты с тех пор ненавидел страшные истории.

— Да, — Баки фыркает и закрывает глаза. — Я вспомнил.

 

* * *

 

_— Ты просто не мог оставить мне ни одного секрета._

_— Даже если бы хотел. У меня чуткий слух. И острое зрение. А твои секреты все нестрашные, сопляк._

_— Могу начать петь гимн в душе, придурок._

_— А я пою русские колыбельные, когда точу ножи._

_— Мне это не мешает._

_— Вот и ты не заморачивайся._

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Старк прямо с утра вызывает Баки к себе. В конце звонка на экране появляется Наташа, которая вернулась в Башню со своего задания, и просит Стива составить ей компанию в тренировочном зале.

Я уже забыла, что такое достойный соперник, говорит она.

Неужели нашла пачку лебедя его размера, ухмыляется Баки, и Наташа смеется.

Стив еще немного опустошен после ночного кошмара и соглашается, идя по пути наименьшего сопротивления, — сейчас тяжело даже выдумать благовидную причину, по которой ему так не хочется посещать Башню Мстителей.

Практически на автомате он собирается, перебрасывается парой слов с пилотом вертолета, отвечает на дружеские объятия Наташи. Она вышла встречать их одна, а в руках у нее — тот самый прибор Старка.

— Наш трудоголик уснул прямо в мастерской, — Наташа лукаво улыбается. — Бросается с ним на всех, а объяснять ничего не хочет. Говорит, что не пойму.

Она сосредоточенно жмет кнопки на панели. Стив бросает взгляд на Баки — тот пожимает плечами с равнодушным видом.

— Как будто я не запомнила, что он с ним делал, — бормочет Наташа. — Если интерфейс есть — это интуитивно понятный интерфейс. Ну-ка, Стив!

Она повторяет те же манипуляции прибором, что и Старк, только лицо у нее при этом, как у ребенка, которому подарили билет в Диснейленд. Баки обходит ее и становится сзади, заглядывая в экран прибора. Стив терпеливо выносит недолгую процедуру, все равно он готовится к этому каждый раз, входя в Башню.

Закончив, Наташа изучает экран, улыбка постепенно сменяется озадаченностью.

— И правда ничего не понятно, — под ее пальцами панель гаснет, и Наташа протягивает прибор Баки. — Ты же все равно к нему. Можешь не спешить, он еще минут двадцать будет в отключке.

— Наташа… — хоть Стив в глубине души и хотел избежать встречи со Старком, такие методы не в его вкусе.

— Что? Если столько не спать, мозги закипят даже у гения. Начнет вырубаться прямо на рабочем месте. Пойдем, Стив, — она разворачивается и идет в сторону тренировочных помещений.

— Ты сейчас тоже уснешь. Иди взбодрись, — Баки хлопает его по спине и кивает в сторону уходящей Наташи, улыбаясь одним уголком рта.

У Стива все еще туман в голове, эхо ночной боли в груди, но он улыбается в ответ. Не на автомате, по-настоящему.

 

Наташа — непростой противник, но Стив столько месяцев тренировался с бывшим Зимним Солдатом, что грязные приемы и едкие шуточки уже не могут остановить фоновый поток мыслей.

Есть вещи, которые ничто не изменило. Мальчик, весь из солнечных улыбок, хладнокровный снайпер, идеальное оружие в теле человека — каждый из этих Баки был всегда готов подставить плечо, заставить Стива улыбнуться несмотря ни на что.

Стив не слепой. Он видел тогда, видит и сейчас — как Баки часто подрабатывал ночами, чтобы свести концы с концами; как темнел его взгляд, чтобы затем смениться растерянным, когда Баки думал, что Коммандос и Стив не смотрят; как последние месяцы он склеивает себя нового из разбитых Джеймса Барнса и Зимнего Солдата.

Именно Баки больше всего заслуживал и заслуживает дружеского плеча и подбадривающих слов, но с готовностью отдает все это Стиву. И Стив уже так привык судить себя за память, за настоящее, что только сейчас, кажется, осознает, как же сильно на самом деле ему нужна была эта поддержка. Словно до этого сам себя он понимал хуже, чем даже Баки-подросток, который просто был рядом в нужную минуту, прикрывал спину, чтобы год за годом Стив мог не оглядываться и идти вперед. Кто знает, куда бы пришел Стив Роджерс, не будь рядом Баки Барнса?

Может, это и есть его главная ошибка — не в том, что Стив не смог помочь Баки так же, как тот помог ему, а в том, что не смог вовремя понять, насколько же он нуждается в этой помощи. У Баки хватит сил — всегда хватало — на них обоих. Стив должен ему за это. Должен все, что у него есть, и отдаст это с радостью. Но может, главный его долг не в том, чтобы стать для Баки опорой, а в том, чтобы позволить ему еще раз сделать Стива тем, кто он есть?

Не пытаться нести с собой историю почти вековой давности, которую Баки едва помнит, и от которой и сам Стив ушел уже достаточно далеко, а начать заново — от того, где они оказались, от того, кем они стали — и позволить их судьбам снова переплестись, так же свободно и так же крепко, как и тогда.

Стив не успевает остановить локоть Наташи, и у него темнеет в глазах от боли.

 

После спарринга Наташа уговаривает его посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм. Джарвис сообщает, что Баки скоро освободится, и Стив соглашается. Он не может сосредоточиться на сюжете, его внимание то и дело соскальзывает — на крыши небоскребов за окном, на стены гостевой комнаты, куда-то вниз.

Он замечает инструменты на полу в смежной комнате, наклоняется вбок, чтобы заглянуть дальше в стенной проем — часть пола и стены прикрыты пленкой.

— Кто-то слишком хорошо отдохнул? — спрашивает Стив.

Наташа отслеживает его взгляд.

— А, это. Новые меры безопасности. Беннер настоял, — она выразительно ведет бровью. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

Стив хмыкает в ответ, не до конца осознавая, почему его взгляд все время возвращается к инструментам на полу.

Фильм переваливает за середину, когда Баки входит в комнату. Стив расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана, а Наташе требуется еще несколько секунд, чтобы обернуться назад. На колени Стиву падает блокнот.

— Нашел у Старка. Все равно он бумагой не пользуется.

Обложка немного пыльная, словно блокнот где-то бросили и забыли, шероховатые листы все чистые. Стив вспоминает, что не рисовал уже лет сто. После возвращения Баки у него не было ни времени, ни настроения.

— Мы кино смотрим, — говорит Наташа, похлопывая рядом с собой, — присоединяйся.

Баки опирается руками о диван, нависая над Стивом со спины, переводит взгляд с экрана на Наташу и обратно.

— Я насиделся на год вперед, — говорит он, — и все равно там в конце такой бред…

— Эй! — возмущается Наташа, не давая Баки закончить.

Стив тихо смеется и встает.

— Я бы тогда, пожалуй, прогулялся. Как-нибудь в другой раз, Наташа.

Она лишь пожимает плечами, провожая их взглядом.

 

— Разве мы смотрели этот фильм? — спрашивает Стив, пока лифт везет их вниз.

— Старк делится планшетом иногда. Если вежливо попросить, — Баки закатывает глаза. — Заткнуться.

Стив чувствует укол в груди — там, где во сне вонзился осколок металла, где все эти годы ворочалось чувство вины, но облегчение от того, что сегодня он будет засыпать не один, так велико, и Баки смотрит на него совершенно ясным взглядом, поэтому Стив позволяет себе больше не давиться извинениями и просто улыбается шутке.

 

Стив устраивается под деревом у пруда, подальше от тропинок. Он уже забыл, когда был в Центральном парке без всякой цели, просто чтобы отдохнуть. Несмотря на октябрь, сегодня тепло и ясно. Неплохой день, чтобы вернуться к рисованию. Купленный по дороге карандаш не самый лучший и не вполне заточен, но и он сойдет для простых эскизов.

Баки стоит у кромки воды, бросая камешки. Он замахивается небрежно, почти лениво, но каждый камень подпрыгивает не меньше дюжины раз, прежде чем утонуть. Мимо него проходит пожилая пара, и у них завязывается короткий разговор. Протез скрыт рукавом джемпера и перчаткой, но, наверное, и он бы не помешал Баки очаровывать любых незнакомцев так же легко, как и прежде.

Стив переносит на бумагу очертания пруда, шапки деревьев над противоположным берегом, штрихами намечает фигуру Баки — тот совсем не хочет быть послушной моделью, все время двигается. Да и неинтересно рисовать его со спины. Стив хотел бы нарисовать, как он вглядывается вглубь пруда, как тени листьев скользят по его лицу, заставляя жмуриться, когда через просветы солнечные лучи попадают на глаза.

Баки оборачивается и смотрит на него. Между ними шагов тридцать, но зрением суперсолдата можно разглядеть даже цвет глаз, только это все равно не то. Баки бросает последний камень и подходит к Стиву, садясь слева, плечом к плечу, заглядывает в блокнот.

— Интересная техника, — хмыкает он. — Это хорошо или плохо?

— Это отвык, — улыбается Стив. — Нужно отвлечься от всего, а у меня что-то голова тяжелая.

— Почему?

— Неудачно проснулся, наверное, — у Стива сама собой вырывается мрачная усмешка, и он спешит сменить тему. — Хорошая бумага. Надо попросить у Тони такой же, но побольше.

Баки пристально смотрит ему в глаза, затем медленно обводит взглядом парк вокруг них.

— Я замерз, — говорит он.

Стив снимает куртку и ежится от прохладного воздуха — на нем только футболка с коротким рукавом, но это не страшно, он скоро привыкнет. Баки даже не надевает, просто набрасывает куртку на плечи и сидит так какое-то время, уставившись в одну точку, как это с ним случалось всю последнюю неделю.

Стив ничего не говорит и просто возвращается к наброску. Баки снимает перчатку с левой руки и смотрит на металлическую ладонь. Стив продолжает молчать. Баки разворачивается к нему, прижимаясь плотнее, просовывает правую руку Стиву под локоть и осторожно забирает карандаш. Пальцы у него горячие.

Стив замирает и не отрываясь смотрит на него, но взгляд Баки опущен. Металлическими пальцами он бережно обхватывает левое запястье Стива и поворачивает вверх. Медленно, посылая мурашки по всему телу, проводит кончиком карандаша по внутренней стороне предплечья. Касание легкое, не оставляет и следа, но тонкая кожа, сыворотка, колено Баки на его бедре — все чувства Стива обострены до предела, и невесомые мазки складываются в буквы, а буквы складываются в слова.

_Я ненавижу Старка._

Губы Баки плотно сжаты, он шумно выдыхает и не поднимает взгляда. Холодные пальцы на запястье теплеют, а грифель скользит по руке быстрее, словно лед.

_Он поставил в протез жучки и ничего не сказал. Он оставляет у себя детали и думает, что я не замечаю. В плече инъектор с транквилизатором._

Стив чувствует, как от левой руки по всему телу расходится дрожь, но не может понять, чья она — его или Баки.

_Я знаю, чего он хочет. Он умный ублюдок. Он придумает, как убрать меня от тебя._

Что-то острое просыпается в груди, царапающими отростками обволакивает ребра и легкие, опускается ниже. Это больно, Стив резко втягивает воздух, и Баки останавливается. Он по-прежнему смотрит вниз. Слова режут горло, правой рукой Стив осторожно касается подбородка Баки, заставляя поднять взгляд.

Его лицо совершенно открыто, будто с него сняли маску, глаза полны ярости и боли. Ничего не изменилось за эти последние пять месяцев, словно тот день, когда Стив только нашел его, так и не закончился.

Что меня ждет там?

Просто дай мне уйти.

Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет с тобой, если я останусь?

Понимаешь, сколько дерьма польется на живых из «Гидры»? Меня смоет. Тебя смоет.

Просто дай мне уйти.

Стива отбрасывает еще дальше, он слышит грохот колес и смотрит в глаза, полные отчаянной просьбы. Он выворачивает левую ладонь, Баки вздрагивает, и со дна его глаз поднимаются мерцающие искры страха. Он отпускает запястье, но Стив сплетает свои пальцы с металлическими.

Нет, говорит Стив одними губами и качает головой. Этого не будет.

Я с тобой, говорит он беззвучно и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Баки, чтобы стереть это выражение с его лица.

Я с тобой до конца, заканчивает он про себя, и Баки крепче сжимает его руку.


	6. Chapter 6

Изменившись однажды, сны уже не становятся легче — за полгода это можно уяснить. Стив просто привыкает к ним, привыкает просыпаться без паники и судорожных вдохов. Что ему теперь удается труднее, так это заснуть. Когда Баки остается у Старка, Стив плавает в зыбкой дреме, пока тот не вернется. Неясная режущая боль в груди держит его, тянет, не давая соскользнуть в забытье.

Это эхо его снов, которое больше не затихает к концу завтрака. Игры его сознания, ни на чем не основанные. Медики Старка ничего не находят на плановых осмотрах, сам Старк, все так же регулярно изучающий его своим «анализатором», ничего не замечает, и Стив не дает ему повода для очередных бессмысленных опасений.

Но с каждым днем ощущения все больше обретают форму, врезаются глубже. Будто струна обвивает его внутренности, сжимается и _тянет._ Это хуже всего. Он бы вытерпел боль, привык бы не замечать ее, но он нигде не находит себе места, словно должен быть где-то не здесь, и это изматывает до безумия.

Когда Баки рядом, дома и на заданиях, это помогает отвлечься, успокоиться. Если становится совсем плохо, а совсем плохо становится после очередного кошмара, когда ощущений слишком много, а железная выдержка еще не успела проснуться, Стив просто идет к нему в спальню, наплевав на все, и осторожно ложится на край кровати, проваливаясь в спасительную темноту. Баки ничего не говорит, даже не шевелится, только следует за ним взглядом, если лежит лицом к двери.

Тренировки тоже помогают. Спарринги становятся жестче и дольше. К счастью, Баки не против и не задает вопросов. Они разносят собой зал, часами дерутся в полную силу, пока не свалятся на пол, тяжело дыша, взмокшие. Невидимая струна не исчезает, нет, она все так же тянет его. Но он лежит на полу, лениво переглядываясь с Баки, и у него нет сил сопротивляться, но так же нет сил отвечать, и несколько минут усталая блаженная улыбка не сходит с его лица.

Идеальный организм восстанавливает силы быстро и находит другие способы избавиться от изматывающей тяги. Стиву уже плевать на тотальную слежку — если Старку хватит наглости отпустить какую-нибудь остроту, то врезать ему в челюсть будет наверняка очень успокаивающе. Стекло быстро нагревается, когда Стив опирается о стену кабины и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, втягивает воздух через стиснутые зубы и ритмично двигает другой рукой.

В этом больше обязанности, чем удовольствия, всего лишь сброс лишней энергии, и Стив старается разделаться с этим быстрее. Он представляет себе женщин, но его собственный опыт так невелик и далек, что он больше отвлекается, вспоминая детали, и эти невнятные образы легко теряются среди ярких картин, которые были перед глазами только что — Баки, взъерошенный и разгоряченный, его темные глаза, быстрые мощные движения и тяжелое дыхание. Память тела, с которого еще не успели сойти синяки и ушибы, воспроизводит заново все стальные захваты, когда он вжимает Стива в пол, оплетая ногами, сдавливая до боли.

После нескольких утомительных попыток Стив понимает, что все закончится намного быстрее, если не прогонять эти воспоминания, и больше не пытается даже тут делать «как надо». Он не ожидал, что проще всего кончить ему будет с мыслями о лучшем друге, но несколько лет в двадцать первом веке, где информация лезет в тебя без всякого разрешения, наглядно показали ему, что и у обычных людей бывают неожиданные тайные стороны, и это не значит чего-то особенного — мусор в темных углах на многослойном рисунке личности. Какая-то часть Стива даже в состоянии оценить иронию того, как он стал ближе к нормальным людям.

Он узнает предел своей воли, когда просыпается от очередного кошмара, и одновременно со страхом, и болью, и мучительным натяжением, у него просто невозможно стоит. Перед глазами все еще уродливые внутренности бионической руки, в ушах грохот колес, а ему достаточно повернуться на бок, чтобы кончить прямо в пижамные штаны от легкого трения ткани.

После этого, как бы ему ни хотелось, как бы ни становилось легче рядом с Баки, он решает пока что хотя бы не спать в его постели. Не потому даже, что может выйти неловко — за все годы вместе они чего только не видели друг от друга, — а чтобы вернуть на место границы реальности, снов и фантазий, которые он выпустил из хватки самодисциплины и не заметил.

Поэтому теперь Стив приходит в себя один, накручивая простыню на левую руку, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от боли в ней. Переодевается, задерживается в душе, потому что возбуждение так и не спадает полностью, и это совсем не похоже на механическую разрядку после спаррингов.

В нем слишком много энергии, проклятая струна тянет его изнутри во всю силу, и когда он наконец проводит по члену рукой, во все тело отдаются такие волны чистейшего наслаждения, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не стонать в полный голос, едва стоит на ногах. Он приваливается к углу душевой кабины, вжимается лбом в стену и дрожащими пальцами свободной руки отключает горячую воду полностью, кусает губы, слизывая с них холодные капли. Стив был бы рад, если бы все заканчивалось так же быстро, как после тренировок, но не может заставить себя, потому что _он хочет так._

Хочет, пусть для картин перед его глазами нет оправдания в виде недавнего спарринга. Нет успокоительной отговорки, почему к нему возвращаются моменты, которые случились намного раньше, которым он не придавал такого значения, когда они происходили на самом деле. Когда Баки, голый по пояс, с влажными после душа волосами, просит размять ему плечи и спину, которые всегда напряжены из-за веса протеза. Стив отчаянно кусает себя за руку и не чувствует боли, когда обостренная сывороткой память выжигает за веками, под кожей ладоней мельчайшие детали: горячие жесткие мышцы, мощное тело прогибается под нажимом, сухожилия на шее натягиваются, когда Баки отводит голову, — сильнее, Стив... — сомкнутые глаза и приоткрытый рот, низкие бархатные звуки поднимаются на выдохе из глубины его горла — крошечные вибрации на кончиках пальцев.

Как Баки откидывается затылком ему на живот и совершенно уже мягкий наклоняется вперед.

Капли влаги с его волос — на коже под тонкой футболкой.

лицом вниз на скамье в тренировочном зале

на диване

на полу

_давай так_

Стив приходит в себя, стоя на коленях, с привкусом металла во рту.

 

Даже если до утра далеко, он больше не спит. Включает плазму на самую маленькую громкость, или просматривает отчеты и планы Мстителей, или просто сидит в тишине и смотрит на город за окном. Он не может заснуть после кошмаров, но может остаться с этим один на один. Пожалуй, шаг вперед. А то, что даже под ледяной водой его кожа горит там, где он уже не может не представлять прикосновения к Баки?

Он обязан заранее распознать черту, которую нельзя переходить, обязан сохранить выдержку и самоконтроль — и не только ради себя и людей, которых поклялся защищать. Потому что иногда — Баки приходит сам.

Баки приходит сам, садится рядом со Стивом, переключает каналы, или дремлет под боком, или смотрит на Манхэттен, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Стиву становится лучше. По большей части.

А иногда — Стив хватается левой рукой за простыню, но вместо этого его пальцы сжимают жесткую прохладу, которая разъезжается под ними с тихим механическим ворчанием. Баки просыпается на один глаз, убирает левую руку, что-то бормочет сонно и снова засыпает, когда Стив выдавливает из себя, что все в порядке.

Все в порядке, тихо повторяет он сам себе, лежа на спине, закрыв глаза предплечьем, и глубоко дышит. Все в порядке. Первые минуты самые тяжелые. Когда пульс стучит в ушах, когда рука горит огнем, когда изнутри его режет, и тянет, и сводит с ума. Баки рядом, и ему скоро станет лучше. По большей части. Осторожно, очень осторожно Стив сгибает левую ногу в колене.

У Баки свои кошмары, своя борьба с собственным разумом, злодеи и герои, готовые по первому свистку вцепиться ему в горло — и Стив. Поэтому Баки может приходить к нему, когда хочет.

Поэтому он никогда не узнает, что Стив предпочел бы давиться собственной кровью, когда чертова струна наконец-то перережет ему внутренности, вместо того чтобы лежать рядом вот так, когда каждый выдох Баки, каждое колебание воздуха от его малейшего движения горячей волной бьют Стива в левый бок, перекатываясь жаром через все тело.

Что его бросает в дрожь даже от мизерных смещений веса Баки на кровати. Что даже с закрытыми глазами, перед которыми все еще пляшет мерцающая пелена осколков, он до последней детали может представить, что сейчас делает Баки, как если бы каждая клетка Стива вдруг научилась видеть и чувствовать чужое тело.

Что когда пройдут эти первые невозможные минуты и у Стива хватит сил встать и дойти до душа, он кончит от первого же прикосновения к себе. И немногим позже — еще раз. Едва не сползая вниз и вспоминая его, Баки, тяжесть, его тепло, его запах и тихие сонные вздохи.

Что маленький темный секрет Стива Роджерса оказался не таким уж маленьким, и Стив уже сто раз пожалел, что дал волю этим нелепым фантазиям, которые показались ему вначале странными, но не опасными, а теперь их нельзя изгнать из головы.

Стив не знает, понимает ли Баки, что с ним происходит, но благодарен за то, что тот не спрашивает. За то, что с какой бы целью Баки не приходил к нему, он сам берет, что ему нужно, не заглядывая в глаза, не выпрашивая успокаивающих прикосновений, как это делал Стив, пусть и не понимая сам.

Потому что если Баки так сделает.

Если Баки позовет по имени, не даст этих минут, чтобы прийти в себя, просто заставит смотреть на него.

Стив ответит.

Не сможет не ответить. Ему придется перебросить на это всю волю, всю выдержку, на которой он держится последние месяцы, которой уже на две минуты меньше, чем нужно, и Стив не знает, смеяться или паниковать, когда далекий и незнакомый отголосок его сознания со злорадным любопытством начинает перебирать варианты, какая же из деталей сложной конструкции под названием «Капитан Америка» первая с треском наебнется — но он все равно сделал бы это для Баки.

Если бы тот только попросил.

Но Баки — не Стив. Он не просит, и не спрашивает, и не прощупывает границы, проверяя, сместились они или нет. Только во время спаррингов — когда одна рука Стива прижата к полу металлической, а другая не пускает к горлу живую, когда Баки наваливается на него всем весом, не давая встать, когда Стив, выгибаясь, подкидывает его собой, и темные пряди мажут по лицу — Баки всегда смотрит ему прямо в глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда вышел трейлер «Эры Альтрона», эта часть уже слишком плотно была вписана в сюжет, но если зажмурить один глаз, они вроде бы и не противоречат друг другу х)

— Я должен спросить, — говорит Сэм.

Перед этим он добрых две минуты украдкой бросал на Стива виновато-настороженные взгляды, и Стив не сдерживает усмешки.

— Ага, понятно, — Сэм улыбается и опускает глаза. — Тогда лучше извинюсь сначала. Поверь, я честно пытался.

Они сидят на теплом камне, что обрамляет фонтан с любопытными яркими рыбами. Стиву это место посоветовал Брюс — он любит иногда заниматься здесь йогой прямо на траве. Не исключено, что этот скромный — совсем не в духе хозяина — зимний сад был сделан именно для душевного равновесия доктора. Стив действительно может почувствовать некоторое умиротворение; он не удивится, если у Старка достаточно денег, чтобы установить генератор гармоничных потоков тех энергий, про которые рассказывал Брюс, когда ему вдруг пришлось к слову поделиться своими секретами. И если даже он заметил…

— У тебя не было шанса, — качает головой Стив. — Баки Барнс: выбиваем врачебную тайну у докторов, если ваш друг не признается в диагнозе, с тысяча девятьсот тридцатых годов.

— Сколько же он с тобой натерпелся.

— Ауч. Я думал, ты на моей стороне.

— Ты ведь не звонил по телефонам, которые я оставил.

Стив устало вздыхает. Он не хотел бы вести этот разговор, как в общем-то почти все разговоры последнее время, за тем только отличием, что Сэму он хотя бы в целом рад.

— Сэм, я в курсе, как оно будет. Нужно найти причину, а я ее и так знаю. Но не в моих силах ее устранить. Здесь просто нужно время.

— И чего ты ждешь?

— Пока Старка не отпустит паранойя. Пока все не устанут подозревать Баки. Или, я не знаю, — он проводит рукой по лицу, — пока не появится новый враг, которого все испугаются больше.

Сэм с нажимом откашливается:

— Знаешь, Кэп, я всеми руками за то, чтобы это поскорей закончилось, но все-таки есть способы полегче.

Стив поднимает бровь, кривя губы в горькой усмешке.

— Я про тебя, — Сэм закатывает глаза. — Я ведь уже знаю, каким бодрым ты выглядишь, когда тебе нужен хороший отпуск.

Ты даже не представляешь, думает Стив.

Он бы вцепился пальцами в камень, схватился бы за ближайшее дерево, потому что Баки этажами ниже — со Старком, а Стива изнутри режет и тянет так, словно вот-вот сорвет с места, протащит по траве и гравию, вынесет его телом окно, швырнув вниз на асфальт. Или пробьет его спиной стену. Или пол, или крышу — он не может понять, в какую сторону вырвутся его внутренности. Он держит расслабленные руки на коленях только потому, что знает — это все не на самом деле.

— Нельзя же просто ничего не делать, — тихо говорит Сэм.

— Ну почему ничего? — отвечает Стив и чувствует, как струна ослабевает — немного, до блаженства; он улыбается с облегчением. — У меня есть пара методов.

Баки бесшумно возникает за их спинами, несмотря на то, что ступает тяжелыми ботинками по камню. Он распихивает их голенью и усаживается посередине, опасно вскидывая локти, чтобы собрать волосы в хвост.

— Отлично сидим, пора уходить, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на то, как Сэм со стоном сползает со своего места.

Стив прикрывает глаза, качнувшись вправо, боком слегка толкая Баки. Баки поддается мягкому движению, не сопротивляясь, обтекая его, как вода, которая своим теплом успокаивает порезы в груди у Стива. Стив не уверен, что помнит, как начал это движение, но искоса бросает взгляд на Баки, и тот затягивает хвост и смотрит на него с прищуром. Стив прижимается ближе и наклоняется вбок сильнее, пока ему не прилетает сзади локтем по шее под негромкий комментарий о столетних детях со стороны выхода. Стив фыркает и встает. Ему по-прежнему легко представить, как рывком сдирает кожу о камни, но он знает, что сегодня у него хватит сил.

Сэм прав. Конечно, Сэм прав. Стив бы сам уже обратился за помощью, но понимает, что рано или поздно ему будет нечего сказать, кроме: Баки — рано, потому что почти весь последний год жизнь Стива сужалась до одного человека, — и все станет только хуже. Он не очень-то надеется, что подробности личного общения останутся личными, и что Старк уже достиг крайней точки своих подозрений и мер предосторожности. Может, когда все станет совсем плохо, когда Стив поймет, что больше не справляется со своей ответственностью, ему придется рассказать.

У него уже есть хорошая гипотеза: неизвестные последствия сыворотки Эрскина, возможно, запоздалая реакция на продолжительный стресс (аж с сорок третьего, мрачно ухмыляется он про себя) или лед и разморозку. Приступы гиперчувствительности. Даже некоторые сны остаются ощущениями. Он чувствует укол совести от этой мысли каждый раз, потому что, скорее всего, так и есть, и он сознательно откладывает необходимые анализы и исследования, но главная задача проста и понятна. Защищать Баки. Не подвергнуть риску соратников и гражданских, когда выдержка начнет подводить. Успеть распознать секундное окно до этого «когда». После этого только защищать Баки, не отдавать его — любой ценой.

Он справится.

 

Снаружи объект представлял собой двухэтажное здание без окон, внутри — предположительно — многоуровневый подземный комплекс в предгорьях Северной Каролины. Он принадлежит не «Гидре», но Старк инструктировал их с еще большим, чем обычно, возбуждением, практически на нервах. Разработанный им план операции в целом сводился к трем пунктам: высаживаемся, импровизируем, импровизируем быстрее. По словам Старка, ему стоило немалых трудов достать даже примерные схемы помещений, и надо было действовать, пока никто не заметил, что он проник во вражескую систему.

Он заверил всех, что в этом задании будет больше от разведмиссии, чем от зачистки, что им нужно лишь выяснить, что хранится внутри, спасти — то есть присвоить — максимум информации и оборудования и разделаться с охраной, какая будет. Это, в принципе, могло сойти за правду, если бы впервые за долгое время Старк не надел броню Железного Человека.

Если бы разведмиссия не началась с тяжелого сопротивления по всем четырем точкам входа, словно об их вторжении было известно заранее.

Если бы радиосвязь не превратилась в кашу из помех, стоило Стиву пробиться на подземные этажи.

И если бы на Бартона с Наташей не нападали какие-то неизвестные механоиды, насколько Стив смог разобрать их прерывистые голоса в наушнике.

 

У Стива не выходит ни с кем связаться. Шипение и треск прерываются звуками выстрелов и обрывками громких голосов Наташи, Бартона и Старка, будто у них связь вообще не работает, и они просто кричат друг другу:

— …я уже ря… … …арк, на шесть ча… …же гений… …ис, скоре… … …ышит Роджерса?.. …МОИ СПУТНИКИ БЛ…

Баки не слышно. Слабые толчки пола и далекий гул взрывов совпадают с шумом в наушнике, из чего Стив делает вывод, что раз он не слышит его голос, то в той стороне его нет. Он пытается прикинуть, где тот мог оказаться, двигаясь от своей точки входа, но изнутри комплекс настолько расходится со схемами, которые дал им Старк, что, во-первых, просчитать это становится невозможным, а во-вторых, это значит, что Баки сейчас один на один с неизвестно какими силами врага, сумевшего перехитрить самого Старка.

Как назло, в лабиринте коридоров и технических лабораторий Стиву не попадается ни персонала, ни даже охраны. Под жгучей болью в груди медленно разливается тревога. Логично оттянуть силы и бросать на противников по одиночке.

Он пытается найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, но ни в одном помещении нет не то что плана эвакуации, но даже бумажных распечаток, а все компьютеры обесточены. И это странно, потому что нигде нет следов бегства, словно персонал просто встал и неспешно ушел задолго до их появления. Или его здесь вообще не было, и Стив не знает, что хуже.

Когда шипение в наушнике больше не прерывается даже обрывками голосов, Стив давит отчаянный протест здравомыслия и переходит к третьему пункту плана.

Закрывает глаза, отпускает железную волю и поддается натяжению струны.

Он вздрагивает и кривится, когда под ребрами мстительно вспыхивает сильнее, крепче сжимает пальцы на держателе щита, не дает стону вырваться из стиснутых челюстей и идет вперед по коридору.

И струна врезается в легкие, горло, сердце, желудок, втыкается в позвонки.

Стив втягивает воздух ртом и медленно делает шаг назад. И еще один. И еще.

И боль из невыносимой снова становится невозможной, как была.

 

Даже если бы не трещины в стенах, перевернутое оборудование и покореженные остатки роботов, отливающие черным, Стив все равно бы не усомнился, что идет правильно. Он спускается на уровень ниже, осторожно переступая через груды неподвижных механизмов. Тихо, не слышно ни Баки, ни звуков сражения, связь так и не работает.

Он замечает капли крови на полу, и струна внутри него раскаляется, обжигая горло и ребра. Он дергается вперед, за ее натяжением, и раскаивается в этом секундном порыве, когда что-то цепляется за ремни на его спине и рывком втягивает в темноту. Стив закидывает руку назад, чтобы оттолкнуть напавшего, и на секунду холодно-голубой разряд с сухим треском освещает перевернутую вверх дном лабораторию, царапину вдоль бионической руки, за которую ухватился Стив, и каменное лицо Баки. Тот молниеносно зажимает Стиву рот живой рукой.

— Тш-ш, — едва слышно произносит он, — патрули через тридцать метров.

Глаза суперсолдата быстро привыкают к темноте; Баки убирает ладонь, и Стив может разглядеть, как он ищет что-то правой рукой в подсумке на поясе, а также разорванный на плече рукав и темные капли у его ног.

— Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда, — шепчет Стив.

— Рука полностью функциональна, — ровным тоном отвечает Баки, и Стив едва не кривится от этого отчета. — Повреждены конденсаторы и некоторые системы безопасности, так что не хватайся за нее без своих перчаток, — он протягивает Стиву тюбик. — Помоги мне с правой и сделай лицо попроще.

Стив берет из его пальцев регенерирующую мазь и старается взять себя в руки. Баки совсем рядом, но Стив не чувствует, чтобы ему становилось легче. Он молится, чтобы это не было теперь навсегда и усилием всей своей воли пытается вернуть контроль над собственным телом, загоняя ощущения от режущей его струны в те дальние углы сознания, над которыми он еще властен — и они вовсе не далеко.

— У тебя работает связь? — Стив склоняется над раненым плечом Баки, снимает с левой руки перчатку и выдавливает на кончики пальцев светлую вязкую субстанцию.

— Отключилась почти сразу, как вошел, — Баки поворачивает голову, следя, как Стив начинает втирать мазь. — Старк облажался. Это не хранилище, а завод. Эти твари лезут на нас прямо из печи, — он кивает на груду металла в другом конце комнаты.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Стив старается не концентрироваться на горячем влажном сгустке под пальцами, но в животе все тянет знакомо и совершенно некстати сейчас.

— Потому что они все одинаково не собраны до конца, — Баки резко втягивает воздух, когда Стив запускает пальцы ниже, под пропитанную кровью ткань, и напряженно выдыхает; Стива окатывает горячей волной. — Ты разве не заметил?

— Я с ними еще не сталкивался, — Стив сглатывает. — А после тебя они точно не выглядят целыми.

— Я вот думаю, неужели кто-то наконец спиздил у Старка его технологии? Видел, какой он был дерганный?

Стив даже не успевает прокомментировать злорадство в голосе Баки, потому что тот коротко стонет от нажима его пальцев, и Стива снова бросает в жар. Он вдруг остро чувствует запах дыма, крови, пластика, оружейной смазки, свежего пота, мятной жвачки, которую полчаса назад Баки выплюнул из открытого люка джета. Волны жара ритмично окатывают открытую кожу, он поднимает взгляд на Баки и понимает, что это его дыхание. Во рту пересыхает, Стив машинально облизывается и не может вдохнуть, когда его накрывает чужим вкусом, оставшимся на губах: оружейный порох и терпкий металл. Баки едва заметно хмурится, и его взгляд словно что-то ищет у Стива на лице. Стив не в состоянии от него отвернуться; под левой ладонью горит, он рассеянно продолжает втирать мазь в глубокий порез — она тает, смешиваясь с кровью Баки, стекая по пальцам. Стиву кажется, будто сейчас его рука — у Баки под кожей.

Это новый приступ.

Баки кладет живую ладонь ему на грудь, сжимает пальцы на жестком материале костюма; под плотным слоем кевлара грудную клетку сотрясают тяжелые толчки, словно сердце Стива пытается вложить себя в эту ладонь. Баки слабо смещается: не то хочет опереться, не то отталкивает Стива, не то пытается сам отодвинуться от него. Стив не может отпустить его плечо, словно это свою рану он зажимает, словно если он уберет руку — это его жизнь начнет вытекать по капле.

Только не сейчас, думает Стив, пока расплавленный металл льется по его лицу за воротник — по горлу, плечам, спине, груди, животу, собираясь ниже, негибкая защита костюма начинает давить в паху, — ради всего святого, только не сейчас.

— Как ты нашел меня? — шепчет Баки, и волна звука пробивает тело Стива, каждая кость резонирует дрожью.

Мир стремительно сужается до слабых бликов в светлых глазах.


	8. Chapter 8

Наушник стреляет шипением и треском:

–…шит, прием, — Наташин голос взрывает сжатое пространство до темной комнаты с обломками мебели и механизмов на полу, переплетений коридоров за спиной; Стив на секунду теряет равновесие от этой скорости и когда приходит в себя, ни он, ни Баки больше не касаются друг друга.

— Барнс на связи, — шепчет Баки, отворачиваясь, — Кэп со мной. Как слышно, прием?

— Слышу отлично, — в голосе Наташи явственно звучит облегчение. — Мы с Бартоном спускаемся вниз, Старк выбыл из игры, как у вас дела?

Стив пытается стряхнуть с пальцев остатки мази — вокруг только пластик, стекло и металл, материал его костюма тоже совершенно не годится для того, чтобы вытирать руки. Он по-прежнему весь горит, в паху мучительно давит, сердце словно растаяло, вытекло в горло и бьется в нем от языка до желудка.

— Все проходы патрулируют эти роботы, придется прорываться с боем, — говорит Баки.

— Нет необходимости, мы нашли схему комплекса, здесь есть отличные вентиляционные шахты. Сейчас попробую вас запеленговать, ждите.

Все органы чувств перегружены информацией, но с каждой секундой становится чуть менее невыносимо, худшее уже позади. Стив злится на себя, потому что это не его заслуга — Наташин голос перебросил его через высшую точку, а сам он — не справился. Что, если бы это случилось не здесь, а посреди боя? Он закончит это задание, и ему придется что-то решительно менять, он не знает что, но точно уверен — ни ему, ни всем остальным это не понравится. Он пытается не думать о Баки — не думать еще больше, чем уже, но это невозможно.

— Что с Тони? — спрашивает Стив, когда снова может доверять своему голосу.

Баки мимолетно бросает на него темный нечитаемый взгляд и отворачивается; Стив глубоко вдыхает.

— Улетел за самым большим роботом, — отвечает Наташа. — Или робот за ним. Не знаю, они пробили крышу, и пока ни один не вернулся… Вижу вас на радаре. Вернитесь к лифту, от него третья комната по левому коридору — за стеной напротив входа будет вентиляционная решетка.

— За стеной, — повторяет Стив.

— Сам поймешь, — усмехается Наташа.

На заднем фоне у нее слышен механический визг и ругань Бартона.

 

Стив понимает, когда хлипкая панель от удара идет трещинами, как яичная скорлупа, и легко поддается под его руками. Он приседает на корточки между ней и настоящей стеной — на полу нет даже тонкого слоя пыли. Это объясняет, почему схемы, добытые Старком, не совпали с реальной планировкой — кто-то просто перестроил в рекордные сроки внутренние помещения, возможно, те же самые роботы, которых он видел раньше.

За его спиной раздается рык сервоприводов — Баки выдирает решетку с мясом, на пол сыпется крошка. Стив встает и подходит к нему.

— Я первый, — говорит Баки.

— У тебя повреждены обе руки, — возражает Стив и хочет податься вперед, но Баки заграждает ему путь правой рукой.

— Зато у меня нет привычки добровольно падать вниз с высоты, — говорит он с каменным лицом, и обычно уже этого его нового чувства юмора достаточно, чтобы сбить с мысли, но сейчас дело в другом.

Движение его плеча толкает воздух к лицу Стива, и запах крови, пропитавшей ткань, вызывает волну отвратительной слабости во всем теле — вовсе не такой, которую должен испытывать нормальный человек от этого запаха.

Баки уже спускается вниз, упираясь в стены шахты спиной и ногами. Молчание Стива он толкует по-своему:

— Ладно тебе, не все так плохо, — его зловещий шепот поднимается из темноты. — А вот плыл я как-то раз с вывихнутым плечом через Потомак…

— Заткнись ради бога, — Стив усилием воли стряхивает наваждение и забирается внутрь следом за ним; снизу раздается довольное фырканье.

 

— Через десять метров от вас, — трещит в наушнике Наташин голос, — этаж с командным центром. Все их силы стянуты туда, рядом с вами никого не будет. Идите по проходу до конца. Выберетесь по команде и отвлечете их от нас с Бартоном.

Темный коридор между двумя поддельными стенами такой узкий, что им приходится осторожно идти практически боком, чтобы не задеть панели. Света, что просачивается сквозь швы, едва хватает, чтобы различить силуэт Баки впереди даже зрением суперсолдата, а когда они проходят места, где, очевидно, освещения нет — Баки вовсе не видно, лишь иногда в темноте слабо вспыхивают разряды внутри поврежденного протеза. Он ступает беззвучно, и раньше Стив мог бы полагаться только на неуловимое чувство присутствия, которое ни разу не подвело за последние месяцы, но сейчас — сейчас раскаленный приступом слух улавливает тишайшие шорохи тактического костюма, соприкосновение краев металлических пластин и сухие электрические щелчки под ними, трение воротника о кожу шеи, когда Баки поворачивает голову, звук, с которым он сглатывает слюну. Каждое его движение Стив ощущает так остро, словно видит — знает — не глазами, а всем своим телом.

Стив может сказать, что тупик в конце прохода уже рядом еще до того, как услышит — почувствует, — что Баки остановился. От шеи до поясницы прокатывается волна слабости, когда предплечья касается раскрытая ладонь, хотя Стив готовился к прикосновению. Здесь есть свет, но настолько слабый, что лишь едва выделяет спину Баки из темноты, когда тот пытается прислушаться к тому, что происходит снаружи. Стив слышит человеческие голоса — одни ближе, другие дальше — и ритмичные механические звуки, которые при желании можно принять за шагающих роботов.

Баки осторожно разворачивается к нему — его лицо скрыто тенью, но Стив ясно видит блеск его глаз и заставляет себя держать взгляд только на переносице — и жестом подзывает подойти ближе. Стив придвигается к нему и не дает себе вдохнуть, когда Баки подается вперед — так близко, что выбившиеся из хвоста волоски жгучими лезвиями полосуют Стиву кожу на лице.

— Там не меньше десяти человек, — Баки шепчет настолько тихо, что возможно, Стив не слышит его, а читает по губам, — не могу разобрать. И эти роботы.

— Давай я…— Стив отвечает так же тихо и подбородком указывает на стену; хоть какая-то польза от затухающего приступа.

Проход узкий настолько, что им не разойтись даже боком. Баки отводит левую руку за спину и вжимается в угол, как может, давая Стиву пространство. У Стива хватает выдержки придвинуться еще ближе, хотя в грудь ему упирается металлическое плечо; ему хватает профессионализма не отвлечься на лихорадочные мысли и сосчитать, сколько человек находится в помещении рядом с ними и дальше. И даже не уместная ни сейчас, ни когда угодно при лучшем друге эрекция не помешает Стиву выполнять задание.

Но размеренное дыхание Баки становится напряженным на грани слышимости, выстраивается идеально равными интервалами, будто он отсчитывает секунды на каждый вдох и выдох.

Крохотную трещину в несгибаемой воле позволяет себе Стив и бросает на Баки взгляд.

Они поворачиваются друг к другу одновременно, и светлые глаза сейчас совсем темные и дикие.

Струна сжимает все внутри, невозможно тянет навстречу, и Стив больше не в силах сопротивляться ей. Ему нужно быть ближе, так близко, насколько позволит кожа и тело. Он тянется вперед.

— _Тихо… тихо,_ — едва слышно выдыхает Баки, воздух выходит из него с дрожью, и сам он весь дрожит; это и есть последний рубеж, успевает понять Стив, последний шаг перед пропастью, от которой он пытался себя удержать. — _Стив…_

Их лица уже так близко, что когда Баки шепчет, он губами задевает губы Стива, и от этих касаний по натянутой струне прокатываются молнии, выжигая рассудок.

Стив прижимается губами к его рту, проглатывая свое имя, и Баки вдыхает, словно захлебывается. Стив обхватывает его затылок ладонью и сдавливает пальцы. Баки стискивает челюсти, но правой рукой с силой вжимает его в себя. И легче Стиву не становится, этого мало, это все равно недостаточно близко, он только сильнее сходит с ума, словно если он подумает об этом хоть секундой больше, у него перегорят все нейронные цепи в мозгу. И когда до взрыва остается одна искра, Стив перестает думать и чувствовать.

В наушнике раздается голос Бартона:

— Мы на месте. Ваш выход, старички.

Когда Стив отстраняется, Баки все еще тянет его к себе. Стив смотрит ему в глаза — потрясенные и широко распахнутые. Как в сорок третьем, когда сержант Барнс вспомнил себя, вспомнил Стива и перестал быть пленником «Гидры».


	9. Chapter 9

Яркий свет бьет по слишком чувствительным глазам, и первые секунды Стив прячет себя с Баки от выстрелов за щитом, оценивая обстановку. У врага преимущество — центр управления находится на втором уровне просторного атриума, куда они ворвались, и снизу негде укрыться, а противники наступают сразу с двух сторон — слева и сверху. Он видит роботов — в рабочем состоянии они выше, чем он ожидал, у них длинные конечности, неприятно похожие на человеческие, а в хищном разрезе глазниц горит алый огонь. Он успевает разглядеть и то, о чем говорил Баки — нет защитных пластин на шее слева, на креплениях плеч. Это упрощает задачу, но роботов не меньше двух десятков, и с ними обычные люди.

Одновременно с этим наверху взрывается дымовая граната, слышен характерный тихий треск «укусов вдовы», и огонь прекращается. Позвоночником, безжалостно обвитым раскаленной струной, Стив чувствует, как по полу расходится вибрация от тяжелого толчка за его спиной и затем еще одного — левее, дальше и намного сильнее. Оттуда раздаются испуганные крики, выстрелы и рычание сервоприводов бионической руки. Противники никогда не ожидают от мощного тела таких прыжков, на которые способен Баки, но не выживают, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Стив слышит — одновременно в наушнике и сверху справа — голос Бартона:

— Кэп, помоги Наташе, я прикрою.

В плотной завесе дыма почти невозможно что-либо разглядеть, но Стиву достаточно и звука, чтобы знать, кто где находится. Мимо него темным разводом проскальзывает Наташа.

— Задержи их здесь, — бросает она.

Роботы напирают на него сплошным потоком, пытаясь задавить количеством. У Стива появляется и пропадает мысль, что стало бы со Мстителями, успей неизвестный враг установить на них вооружение. Он отбрасывает одних, чтобы щитом перебить механическую шею другим. Люди до него даже не добираются. Они больше не стреляют, опасаясь, очевидно, задеть своих же, и пытаются выбраться из дымовой завесы, но попадают прямиком в руки Бартона и Баки.

Роботы все не кончаются — Стив уничтожил их уже намного больше, чем насчитал вначале; они приходят из коридора, скрытого за дымом, сминая со скрежетом металлические останки на полу. Стиву приходится отступить назад, потому что он и сам уже рискует запнуться о мертвое железо.

— Наташа, — зовет он между ударами, — нужен новый план или они нас просто завалят собой.

— Дай мне еще минуту, Роджерс, — та отвечает расслабленным игривым голосом, — и я вас спасу.

С той стороны, где сейчас Баки, Стив улавливает короткий и едва различимый даже для него звук — с таким выдергивают чеку гранаты. Он кидается вниз, но они слишком далеко друг от друга. Стив бросает щит, а Баки разворачивается и ловит его еще до того, как закончится отчаянное:

— Баки!

Стив смотрит, как тот прижимается к полу, закрываясь щитом, но взрыва уже не видит — его дергают назад и валят вниз. Он успевает кого-то отшвырнуть, но их слишком много — его удерживают, хватают за руки, пытаются разорвать костюм, чтобы добраться до незащищенного тела. Он едва успевает закрыть лицо руками и подтянуть колени к животу, когда роботы вдруг разом замирают и валятся на него грудой металла.

— Что бы вы без меня делали, — мурлычет в наушнике Наташа.

Стив раскидывает неподвижные останки и поднимается на ноги. Баки цел и разбирается с оставшейся охраной. Бартон приближается, обходя отключенных роботов. Он заметно хромает.

— Без шуток, — бормочет он, смерив Стива странным взглядом.

 

Наташа с Бартоном остаются наверху копировать информацию и следить за происходящим в здании. Судя по всему, после потери центра управления противник перешел к бегству — все же успев отрезать от удаленного доступа нижние уровни. Наташа передает по связи координаты.

— Скорее всего, там цех, — говорит она, пока Стив с Баки спускаются вниз. — Мы нашли данные о поставках оборудования и примерные схемы.

Баки идет впереди и не оглядывается. Изрезанные внутренности обжигает шлейфом тепла, который тянется за ним, в котором Стиву приходится идти.

Они спускаются, не встречая сопротивления. В небольшой комнате, которую они находят по Наташиной наводке, Стив видит длинный экран, на который подаются изображения с камер — и в самом деле — цеха. В стене напротив — открытый распределительный щит, болтаются разорванные кабели, из-за которых, похоже, Наташа и не смогла подключиться к этой части комплекса. Запустив внутрь тонкие руки, рядом стоит робот. Этот не закрыт броней вовсе: механический скелет и провода, лихорадочно мигают диоды на голове. Он дергается, пытаясь развернуться, откуда-то изнутри него раздается низкое нарастающее гудение. Баки длинным прыжком оказывается рядом с ним и разбивает ему голову бионической рукой, впечатывая в открытый щит. Из глубокой царапины на протезе вырывается бледно-голубая молния, прошивая и Баки, и робота, тот гаснет и затихает, валится на пол. Снопы искр вырываются из распределительного щита, и на несколько секунд в комнате воцаряется темнота, прежде чем включится аварийное освещение. Все экраны погасли.

В наушнике раздается встревоженный голос Наташи:

— Стив, что с Джеймсом? Он пропал с моего радара.

Баки смотрит на свою левую руку, медленно сжимает и разжимает металлические пальцы.

— Но меня же все равно слышно, — говорит он тихо, слова едва различимы в выдохе.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Стив, собственный голос звучит слишком громко. — Он будет рядом со мной.

 

Грохот работающего цеха оглушает до острой боли, барабанные перепонки едва не лопаются. Стив нигде не видит защитных наушников; обычные люди сюда, похоже, просто не допускались. Его самого спасает либо выносливость суперсолдата, либо уже ускоренная регенерация.

Пятнадцать минут до связи с Наташей и Бартоном. Баки отмерил им пятнадцать минут, чтобы осмотреть этот цех и найти зал управления, откуда можно слить данные. Стив не знает зачем. Той пары секунд перед камерами наблюдения было достаточно, — и для Баки наверняка тоже, — чтобы увидеть и план помещения, и то, что в нем никого нет.

Стив не может развить эту мысль. Пытается изо всех сил, но его мозг перегружен сенсорной информацией — натянутая струна оплела все кости и пытается вырвать их тела, а тело хочет найти выход этой энергии, но сейчас не время и не место, невыносимый грохот смывает все остальные чувства — совсем как в кошмаре, который не оставляет Стива. Он идет за Баки и успевает только подумать: теперь наоборот…

Баки резко оборачивается, рывком притягивает к себе и впивается в его рот губами, а Стив рефлекторно жмурится.

И падает. Распахивает глаза. Но под ногами уже пустота, мимо проносятся цветные пятна. Отчаянно пытается схватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Волны жара и холода, длинной дрожи прокатываются по телу от каждого жадного движения языка Баки у него во рту. Стив беспорядочно шарит по его телу руками — горящими от смертельной нужды…

_…удержаться…_

Под перчатками, под тактическим костюмом невозможно ничего почувствовать. Стив жмется к Баки всем телом, но оно словно растворяется в оглушающей невесомости. Баки срывает с него шлем, хватает за затылок, обжигая таким необходимым, настоящим живым теплом, заставляя наклонить голову, сделать поцелуй глубже, но этого мало, боже, как этого мало. Стив остервенело стягивает с себя перчатки и обхватывает шею Баки, впиваясь пальцами в горячую кожу, стонет от яркой — правильной — вспышки за глазами, ведет руки выше, запускает в мягкие волосы, резинка летит куда-то в сторону.

_Мало._

Стив запрокидывает Баки голову, лихорадочно целует мягкую кожу под подбородком, — язык царапает короткая щетина, — прихватывает зубами, ведет ртом по гортани, словно пытается вытянуть из нее само дыхание и соединить со своим. Чувствует, как под губами воздух судорожно покидает горло, как мощным потоком движется кровь в артериях.

Баки изворачивается, толкает его куда-то спиной вперед, у Стива заплетаются ноги, и он не может оторвать взгляда от безумных светлых глаз, которые так близко, что кажется, в них можно увидеть самого себя. Мелькают трубы и решетки, Стив врезается во что-то твердое — какие-то невысокие контейнеры, закрытые брезентом. Баки налетает на него по инерции, почти повалив спиной на жесткую поверхность, снова жадно целует его. Стив выпрямляется, цепляясь за Баки — тот успевает перехватить его правую руку, не давая прикоснуться к поврежденному протезу. Он по-прежнему настолько недостаточно близко, что Стиву хочется орать от отчаяния.

Не переставая его целовать, Баки что-то дергает на его костюме в районе пояса; Стив не может оторваться и посмотреть. Но когда горячая мозолистая ладонь прикасается к его животу, он хватает ртом воздух, запрокидывая голову — на секунду это становится единственным ощущением его тела, пропадает даже зрение. Стив опускает взгляд. Его пояс лежит на полу, Баки одной рукой пытается стянуть вниз штаны его костюма. Оглушенный до ступора, не понимая, что и зачем делает, Стив помогает ему.

Баки снова целует его, и у Стива едва не подкашиваются колени, когда горячая рука обхватывает его член. Внутри мучительно смещаются кости и органы: словно струна тянет его вверх, не дает упасть, цепляет к Баки. Острый удар приводит в чувство, Стива подбрасывает — забывшись, он схватился за царапину на металлическом плече. Он прижимается лбом к виску Баки, тяжело дыша, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд. Расплывчато, где-то на периферии, он то видит, то нет, как широкая ладонь осторожно поглаживает его. У Баки грубая кожа, и это неудобно, и это слишком, и, кажется, Стива трясет.

Баки мягко толкает его носом, заставляя повернуть голову — металлическая рука кладет на брезент рядом с ним знакомый тюбик. Стив рассеянно смотрит на регенерирующую мазь; ритмичные волны звука одуряюще бьют по голой коже, резонируют в каждой кости, и он не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме горячего прикосновения внизу. Баки еще раз толкает его носом, потом правым плечом, и Стив понимает. Он берет тюбик и выдавливает в подставленную ладонь. Кажется, вскрикивает, когда Баки одним сильным движением скользит по всей длине — в оглушающем грохоте крик остается лишь спазмом в горле.

Баки накрывает его разомкнутый рот губами, но Стив даже не может ответить, лишь подставляется — голову ведет, он цепляется за Баки, словно все еще падает, и по его телу растекается долгожданное, смывающее боль тепло от чужой горячей ладони. Почти целую минуту ему легко, ему свободно, ему… Не больно.

Не страшно.

_Мало._

В одну секунду все возвращается, струна протыкает все тело сразу, Стив вздрагивает и неосознанно сжимает локоть Баки, слишком сильно — его рука замирает. Яснеющим от боли зрением Стив видит: Баки втягивает воздух через зубы — выдох Стива, — смотрит ему в глаза. Словно просит. Словно раскаивается. Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу; Баки закрывает глаза, у него дрожат ресницы.

Стив кладет руки на застежку его пояса.

Баки распахивает глаза — удивленные, почти испуганные. Стив и сам не верит, что это — по-настоящему. Что он не выдумывает — как бессчетное множество раз под ледяным душем — обжигающе-горячую нежную кожу под своей ладонью. Баки роняет голову Стиву на плечо. Он весь дрожит, и его рука движется безо всякого ритма, словно расходятся волны от толчков в его теле.

На краю сознания секунды неумолимо сливаются в минуты, оставляя все меньше и меньше времени хоть такого, единственно возможного уединения, но даже сейчас — недостаточно близко, а у Стива больше не осталось ни сил, ни желания держать это дикое режущее натяжение под контролем.

Он убирает руку. Сжимает пальцы на живом запястье Баки, отстраняет от себя. Баки застывает, растерянный, с затуманенным взглядом. Без опоры на него Стив едва держит равновесие — он хотел развернуться, но так не получится, — он стягивает штаны костюма вниз, до высоких ботинок. Нет времени возиться с ними, он дергает Баки за голень на себя, и тот перешагивает через скомканную материю, Стив садится на холодный брезент, тянет Баки еще ближе и сжимает коленями его бедра.

Баки все еще смотрит почти испуганно, левая рука неуверенно зависла в воздухе, кончиками пальцев правой он едва касается голой кожи на ноге Стива, посылая разряды вверх по позвоночнику. Стив выдавливает в одну руку остатки мази, отбрасывает тюбик и притягивает Баки за шею, ловя ртом его вскрик — горячий всплеск и вибрацию на языке, — спешно смазывая его. Откидывается назад, опирается на дрожащую левую руку, вскидывая бедра, подставляясь, скрещивает лодыжки у Баки за спиной и толкает его задником ботинка в поясницу. Баки что-то жарко и влажно бормочет ему в рот и не слушается, готовит пальцами, тратит их исчезающие секунды — Стив сжимает руку на его шее, кусает ему губы, еще раз толкает пяткой в поясницу и давит сильнее, не давая отстраниться, и Баки наконец подчиняется.

Это больно. Когда они становятся одним — так больно, что Стив давится вдохом, а та, другая боль, которая долгие недели оплетала его кости, резала внутренности, поднимается, собираясь в грудной клетке, зло царапая ребра, вырываясь из него, словно хочет сбежать, и Стив сводит ноги сильнее, вжимая Баки в себя до конца.

Баки говорит — беззвучные слова слетают с его губ, словно лихорадочный бред, но Стив знает, помнит до последней детали, как его имя выходит из этого рта, как мелькает язык за зубами, тягучие вибрации гортани вплавляют раскаленный отпечаток в кожу ладони. Своего голоса Стив не чувствует. Может быть, он кричит, но грохот оглушает, смывает все ощущения, кроме тех, которые созданы телом Баки — на сетчатке, на коже, внутри. Стив не может отвести взгляда, не может убрать руку с горла, не может разжать ноги, потому что тогда исчезнет, словно он остается реален лишь настолько, насколько Баки сейчас реален для него.

С каждым новым толчком чувства, в которых нет Баки, отключаются. Удаляется грохот, перед глазами стирается все, что дальше взлохмаченных темных волос, немеет рука, на которую Стив опирается — он словно проваливается в невесомость. Внезапно он чувствует новое давление поперек спины и острые вспышки там, где кожа открыта. Они словно протыкают тело от позвоночника к ребрам, и раскаленная струна вытягивается все выше из груди и сжимается, не в силах вернуться внутрь. Баки наваливается на него, почти опрокидывая на спину, обхватывает обеими руками и двигается еще сильнее. Стив держит его лицо правой рукой, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза. И когда судорога высоковольтным разрядом вспыхивает во всем теле, искажает черты Баки, натянутая струна сжимается последним рывком — начало соединяется с концом — и пропадает.

 

* * *

 

 

Кошмаров больше нет.

В первую ночь Стив спит так крепко, что пропускает пробежку. Баки приходит к нему, но не будит. Стиву не нужно открывать глаза — он всегда знает, когда Баки рядом.

Баки сидит на его кровати, опираясь на правую руку, и смотрит в окно.

— Старк вчера вернулся как контуженный, — говорит он. — Не пустил его к руке, пока не проспится хотя бы. Так что имей в виду, она до сих пор искрит, — не поворачиваясь, ведь Баки всегда знает, когда Стив не спит.

 

Старк не отсыпается, конечно. Рассеянно слушает его доклад и почти минуту сидит с расфокусированным взглядом воспаленных глаз в тишине, когда Стив по привычке ждет обследования анализатором. И первый раз выглядит так, словно это его заставляют терпеть процедуру.

— Среди данных было что-нибудь полезное? — спрашивает Стив.

Старк переводит взгляд в его сторону, но не сказать чтобы смотрит.

— Да. Да. Я справлюсь.

Обычно он после каждого задания вызывал всех участников для обязательного отчета (Стив полагает, что в этой нехарактерной последовательности был немалый вклад от перешедшей в «Старк Индастриз» Марии Хилл), но сегодня Стив пришел сам. Вчера они его не дождались — Старк вышел на связь уже после того, как Мстители покинули вражескую базу, но ничего внятно не объяснил. Наташа с Бартоном отправились к медикам, Баки вытянулся на диванчике в лаборатории, спихнув на пол какую-то груду металла, а Стива отправил домой — как обычно. Но что было совсем не обычным — Стив больше не чувствовал медленно закипающего клубка злости и вины, который появлялся всякий раз, когда приходилось оставлять Баки в Башне. На их место пришло спокойствие и тепло — и Стив даже не осознавал раньше, насколько велико было это место.

Старк выглядит непривычно уставшим — не просто после тяжелого дня и бессонной ночи за своими экранами, а словно вся тяжесть новой ответственности, которую он принял, не сказав ни слова, давит его плечи вниз, смывает фасад напускной бодрости. А возможно, Стив не видел — или не хотел видеть — этих знаков раньше.

Стив кладет руку ему на плечо, аккуратно сжимает.

— Мы. Мы справимся, — говорит он, и Старк впервые за эту встречу по-настоящему встречает его взгляд. — Ты должен отдохнуть, Тони. Пожалуйста.

Тот с тяжким вздохом закрывает глаза, трет переносицу и кивает.

— Можешь не провожать, — Стив хлопает его по плечу, и Старк тихо фыркает. — Как придешь в порядок, вызови Баки. У меня самого рука начинает болеть, когда я на него смотрю.


	10. Chapter 10

Он словно только сейчас вынырнул из мутной, крадущей последний воздух воды. Словно с него упало невидимое душное одеяло, которое полгода ничего к нему не пропускало, и он из поздней весны вдруг оказался в предрождественской суете, а мир внезапно стал большим, наполнился красками и событиями. Даже пентхаус, от которого раньше сводило зубы, теперь выглядел, в общем-то, неплохо. Теплый, просторный, в известном смысле безопасный, а футуристическая техника, кто бы что себе ни думал, осталась такой же любопытной для него, как и в прежней жизни.

Стив даже чувствует воодушевление к тому, чтобы изучить отчеты последних дел Мстителей, но никаких отчетов для него нет. Старк — более-менее пришедший в себя — говорит, что нужно еще немного расшифровки и анализа и что это не горит, хотя во всех остальных случаях эти утверждения были для Старка полной противоположностью друг другу. Как бы то ни было, Мстители получают несколько выходных. Стив находит забавным, что в эти дни проводит время в Башне даже больше, чем обычно, и при этом — совершенно добровольно.

В тренировочном зале, в основном. После стольких совместных спаррингов они с Баки уже знают друг друга наизусть, все слишком предсказуемо, и поэтому пользуются возможностью объединиться с Наташей и Бартоном. Но не появляются в зале одновременно. Стива наконец-то больше не раздирает от тревоги, подавляемой злости и невыносимой, рвущейся из него боли. Он бы смутился или посмеялся над тем, какую нелепую форму принял стресс в сочетании с сывороткой и, по всей видимости, слишком долго откладываемой проблемой бурлящих гормонов, но теперь, как бы далеко они с Баки друг от друга не находились, Стиву легко и спокойно, и так хорошо он себя не чувствовал, даже когда его тело из едва живого стало здоровым и сильным.

Есть и другая причина, по которой они не остаются рядом друг с другом надолго при остальных. Дело не в том, что они не могут держать себя в руках. Это не проблема и когда они возвращаются домой. Ему даже не приходится делать над собой усилие, когда они случайно касаются друг друга — он думает, что придется, но каждый раз ошибается.

Даже если кому-то станет интересно изучить, как они вдвоем смотрят какой-нибудь фильм, этот кто-то вряд ли посчитает достойным внимания, может, и не заметит вовсе, что когда Стив ложится головой на мягкий подлокотник, вытягивая ноги к Баки, сидящему на другом конце, тот осторожно кладет живую ладонь поверх лодыжки, открытой задравшимся низом домашних штанов и расслабленно выдыхает. И такое умиротворение растекается у Стива в груди, что он уже едва следит за экраном, словно окутанный теплым коконом.

Так происходит каждый раз, от каждого нечаянного или намеренного, самого обычного прикосновения — на кухне, в дверных проемах, — и Стив скорее выйдет голым на Таймс-сквер, чем согласится испытать эти тихие, хрупкие мгновения совершенной открытости в присутствии кого-то третьего.

Он хочет и большего, конечно, но спокойно, без нетерпения. Даже когда им выпадает возможность, они не особо спешат ею пользоваться. Хотя, скорее — не особо справляются. Временно свободные от защиты нации, они бродят по шумным улицам, разглядывая украшенные к Рождеству сверкающие витрины, и иногда, поддавшись праздничной суете, заходят внутрь. В одном из магазинов Баки, кажется, задается целью выбрать самый нелепый рождественский свитер и отправляется в примерочную с яркой охапкой. Возится там, то и дело фыркая, и каждый раз Стив рассеянно улыбается от этого звука. Баки отводит занавеску, и это красно-желто-зеленое выглядит на нем ужасно, с нежностью думает Стив и тянется вытащить бирку из-под ворота — Баки удивленно моргает, и это снова происходит, когда он задевает шею Баки. Он все еще к этому не привык, и каждый раз это неожиданно, как в первый: останавливаются мысли, стираются краски, остаются только они вдвоем. Но где-то далеко позади играет музыка, шумят возбужденные голоса — Стив медленно выныривает из тепла и тишины, осознавая, насколько невозможно это «вдвоем». Он не хочет. И Баки не хочет — он хмурится и поджимает губы. Стив убирает руку и слышит громкий треск и хлопки откуда-то из подсобных помещений за примерочными — обрывается музыка, свет мерцает и гаснет. Поднимается возмущенный ропот, кто-то с невнятной руганью пробегает мимо них в подсобку, а Баки вцепляется в его куртку и тянет на себя, задергивая за ним занавеску. Слишком темно, свет с улицы сюда не проникает, и Стив, наверное, просто рисует образ Баки перед глазами по памяти.

Они замирают в последний миг, не коснувшись губами, когда смешивается их дыхание. Так и стоят все те несколько минут, просто дыша друг другом, и Стив вспоминает, как читал где-то, что истинная площадь легких огромна, потому что сейчас он, кажется, чувствует в них каждую крохотную точку, где Баки прикасается к нему собой, а теплые искры этих прикосновений растекаются по миллионам капилляров, и необъяснимым образом, каким-то отголоском своей прежней запредельной чувствительности Стив ощущает, как сам прикасается к Баки — так же; еще чуть-чуть и он просто отключится, не в силах обработать такой поток информации. Может, он и отключается на долю секунды, потому что когда снова загорается свет — он опять стоит по другую сторону задернутой занавески.

Стив старается не думать об этом всем слишком много, особенно на людях, потому что сразу чувствует, как начинают теплеть щеки. Просто это еще очень ново и очень странно. Смешно, но хоть он и думает, что должен бы злиться, оттого что после их единственной (спешной и, чего уж там, не особо комфортной) близости, у них есть только эти скрытные мимолетные прикосновения и что хотелось бы, наверное, побыть вдвоем по-нормальному, но настоящая разница не в том, что сейчас они не могут заняться сексом, как безумные, а в том, что он слышит каждый тихий вздох Баки — и чувствует от этого лишь щемящую благодарность.

 

Они выбираются в Вашингтон — Сэм хочет приобщить их к благородному хоккейному спорту, но Стив мягко отклоняет предложение до следующего раза, и воодушевленный несмотря ни на что Сэм утягивает на матч одного Баки («Я присмотрю за ним», — говорит Баки с убийственно серьезным лицом. «О, я в руках профессионала», — отвечает в тон ему Сэм).

Стив идет к Пегги. Он так давно не видел ее. Сначала он искал Баки, потом пытался помочь ему устроиться в новой жизни, которая без особой теплоты принимала его назад. Еще позже — старался просто не развалиться на части от лишнего движения. Словом, его предлоги выглядели убедительно даже для него самого. А Пегги… Что полгода, если для Пегги он возвращается через семьдесят лет.

Как будто мало было того, сколько он уже потерял. Как будто кто-то хотел, чтобы отравленная игла протыкала его сердце каждый раз, когда ему перепадали хотя бы крохи далекого счастья.

Судьба дала ему двух человек, для которых он сделал бы что угодно, вот только не сделал ровным счетом ничего и подвел обоих, и каким-то невероятным вывертом мироздания он снова мог взглянуть им в глаза, а они — не принимали это медленно убивающее его чувство вины, не позволяя даже мечтать о прощении. Может, он был должен им именно это.

Так было раньше.

Очередная первая встреча — действительно первая, даже для Стива. Он словно только сейчас видит Пегги, просто Пегги, и думает, как же ему повезло. Пегги плачет и смеется, и смеется еще больше и еще больше плачет, когда Стив снимает куртку, а под ней — вырвиглазное черт-те что с оленями, которое ему выбрал Баки, и сам Стив тоже не может сдержать ни смех, ни слезы. Она не справляется с подарком — дрожащая рука цепляется за блестящую хрусткую бумагу, Пегги все время поднимает взгляд на него, словно не может насмотреться, и Стив накрывает ее маленькую сухую ладонь своей и осторожно поглаживает большим пальцем.

За окном медленно темнеет; с улицы льется мягкое разноцветное сияние гирлянд на деревьях перед домом. Стив слушает ее истории, и он готов услышать их еще тысячу раз, ему никогда не будет достаточно этих тонких ускользающих воспоминаний, частью которых он был когда-то. И теперь — даже тех, в которых его нет. Когда ее уже клонит в сон, она сдвигается в постели, и Стив приставляет кресло ближе и кладет голову на подушку. Просто смотрит, как Пегги засыпает, сонно моргая и улыбаясь ему.

— Ты вернулся, — тихо говорит она, и он кивает.

Он действительно вернулся. Вернулся по-настоящему, спустя столько лет. И пусть ему придется после этой короткой передышки снова уйти в свою запутанную как никогда жизнь, но сейчас он просто лежит на одной подушке с человеком, которого никогда не перестанет любить, и может, конечно, нечестно силой возвращать себя в чужую судьбу, в которой ему не было суждено остаться, но это — настоящее: его счастье и тепло в глазах, что смотрят на него; и пусть его проклянет весь мир, но он больше не собирается лишать себя этого.

 

До их рейса еще несколько часов, и они с Баки бесцельно гуляют по вечерним улицам. Стив держит руки в карманах и плечом прижимается к плечу Баки. Они молчат, но это хорошее молчание. Не то, когда Баки словно отключался от мира, закрываясь в себе на целые дни. Он здесь, Стив чувствует, целиком и полностью здесь, рядом с ним.

Они останавливаются перед светофором, и Стив проверяет телефон — за день ему пришло два сообщения. Одно от Сэма — Стив не может не улыбнуться, когда читает его: «Рад видеть, что твои методы работают».

На улицах многолюдно, они стоят прижимаясь плечами друг к другу в плотном кольце, вряд ли кто-нибудь сможет заметить, как Стив достает руку из кармана, опускает и задумчиво проводит пальцем по теплой ладони. Баки поворачивает голову, подается к нему всем телом, словно теплая волна окатывает бок Стива. Стив несмело улыбается ему, и Баки опускает взгляд, со смешным вздохом пряча ответную улыбку в высоко завязанном красном шарфе. Стив одновременно и смущен, и хочет рассмеяться; он сжимает губы, сдерживаясь, и открывает следующее сообщение.

Оно от Старка.

«Ничего срочного, но заскочи ко мне, как сможешь. Один».

 

* * *

 

_Тишина — это самое страшное. Лучше еще раз умереть, чем услышать ее._

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

Стив отстраненно отмечает, что они поменялись ролями — Баки остался в пентхаусе (и Стив надеется, что он переносит это легче его самого), а Стив среди ночи приходит в лабораторию Старка. Тот по-прежнему выглядит измотанным, но взгляд у него твердый и сосредоточенный. Он сворачивает веер голографических экранов, когда замечает Стива, спешно выходит из-за стола, невнятно здоровается, не встречаясь со Стивом глазами, зачем-то отходит к другому столу, присаживаясь на него и скрестив руки на груди. Среди инструментов и незаконченных макетов за его спиной Стив замечает анализатор, хотя Старк не спешит брать его.

— Рассказывай, — говорит Стив, опуская ненужные вопросы.

Старк усмехается, скользит взглядом по лаборатории, не задерживаясь на Стиве дольше пары секунд.

— Я не хочу сгущать краски, но возможно — возможно! — нам всем скоро придется вспомнить, какая мы классная команда, но я сейчас не об этом. Я не хочу… Ну. Это вроде неправильно, чтобы мы снова ввязывались во что-то такое, пока, ну…

Он машет пальцем, показывая на них обоих, и Стив скептически поднимает брови: нет ни малейшего шанса, что Старк сможет по-человечески поговорить об их натянутых в последнее время отношениях, не говоря уже об их причине, но Стив не собирается облегчать его участь.

— А что, собственно, изменилось за последние полгода? Ты мог бы поговорить об этом в любой момент после того, как я вернулся в Нью-Йорк.

— Да ладно, Стив, — Старк беспомощно опускает руки. — Ты ведь не можешь правда считать, что я это все делаю, потому что хочу испортить тебе жизнь.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что зря отказывал Баки в праве распоряжаться собственной жизнью, потому что за все это время ни одно из твоих подозрений не подтвердилось?

Старк вскидывает ладонь в протесте, открывает рот, но, видимо, решает не произносить вслух, что хотел.

— Из тех, что у меня были — нет, — наконец говорит он. — Поэтому я позвал тебя. Ты должен помочь мне.

— Помочь тебе что? Найти доказательства против Баки? — это такой абсурд, что невозможно даже рассердиться на него.

— Стив, я не хочу закапывать твоего друга, я пытаюсь помочь, — Старк повышает голос, когда видит, как Стив с усмешкой мотает головой: — И Барнсу тоже. Он почти убил тебя один раз! Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько людей вцепится ему в глотку, если он еще хоть что-то с тобой сделает?

— Это. Был. Не он, — цедит Стив.

— Я говорил не об этом, — Старк наконец встречает взгляд Стива. — Ты настолько перестаешь соображать, когда речь заходит о нем, что не видишь, даже если это идет во вред вам обоим.

— А ты настолько его боишься, что будешь обвинять, даже если никаких доказательств не останется, — Стив делает шаг вперед, начиная закипать.

Старк сжимает губы и поднимает со стола анализатор.

— Проблема не в доказательствах, — он слегка потряхивает прибором в воздухе. — Проблема в интерпретации. Я уже могу практиковать нейрохирургом, но до сих пор не понимаю, как работает эта рука. Ты понимаешь, что у него не только рука искусственная, у него вся нервная система перекроена черт знает как. И я не могу понять, что там? Вот этим, — он выразительно смотрит на анализатор, — я пытался изучить хрень, которой напичкали твоего друга в «Гидре». А плохие новости знаешь в чем? — он делает паузу. — Эта же хрень теперь на тебе.

Он выжидательно смотрит на Стива.

— Я должен в это поверить? — говорит Стив, еле сдерживаясь от этого потока бреда. — Ты сам не знаешь, что это, но якобы можешь измерить каким-то прибором?

— А зачем мне врать?

— Тебе не нужно врать, твоей гениальности хватит, чтобы сделать устройство, которое будет подтверждать все, что ты захочешь!

— Ты думаешь, я хочу этого? — Старк сам делает шаг вперед, прожигая Стива взглядом. — Стив, полгода назад было только что-то невнятное на левом плече, а теперь оно везде. Ты не можешь делать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

— Неужели камер по всему дому недостаточно, и мне теперь нужно давать показания?

Стив уже нависает над ним, но Старк не отступает. Они практически орут друг другу в лицо.

— При чем здесь!.. Да никому даже глаз не нужно, чтобы заметить, как вы с Барнсом…

— С какой стати ты решил, что я должен оправдываться за…

— Да не нужно мне, чтобы ты оправдывался! — Старк швыряет анализатор обратно на стол. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сам понял, что происходит, пока не стало слишком поздно. Не ради меня, я подонок, хорошо, я заслужил, чтобы ты мне больше не доверял, но ради тех, кто не стал бы лезть в твою жизнь — посмотри на то, что не видят мои камеры… — он переводит дыхание и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает: — Что происходит, Стив?

Стив отходит назад. Он возмущен до предела, но Старк неправ. Стив никогда не определял свое отношение к кому-либо по сумме плохих и хороших дел, не обесценивал одно другим. У него нет моральных весов, чтобы балансировать тяжесть — он оставляет ее всю нетронутой, а отношение к человеку для него — это всегда и только выбор, который делает его совесть.

Стив опускает взгляд и мысленно оглядывается назад. Он может не признаваться об этом вслух, но нельзя поспорить, будто там не на что смотреть. По отдельным эпизодам, возможно, и правда сложно понять, как вышло, что к нему вернулся лучший друг, которого Стив считал навсегда потерянным, но кошмары о нем становились все хуже; как вышло, что в окружении проверенных друзей и соратников он чувствовал непроходящую смутную угрозу; как, в конце концов, вышло, что даже собственное тело начало бороться с ним — и побеждать. Он откладывает эти воспоминания в сторону. Может, Старк бы и нашел, к чему прицепиться, — наверняка нашел бы, — но Стив уже перестал удивляться. Он очень много времени провел на войне. Он и не возвращался с войны, если на то пошло. И мир, ради которого он согласился на это, оказался любовно слепленным «Гидрой». Проблемы со сном и с доверием, пожалуй, и приняли странные формы, но они не удивительны. А что до его тела — так ведь даже Эрскин не знал, что именно сделает сыворотка, и Стив не горит желанием предоставлять для тщательного наблюдения и эту часть себя. К тому же в этом больше нет необходимости — приступы…

Стив словно спотыкается обо что-то невидимое в своей голове.

…прошли? Стив наконец-то снова чувствует себя хозяином собственного тела. Его не режут изнутри обрывки кошмаров. Ему не нужно из последних сил удерживать рассыпающееся самообладание, отчаянно цепляясь даже за мельчайшее облегчение, которое Баки приносил одним своим присутствием. Теперь, даже когда Баки далеко, Стив чувствует только спокойную заполненность там, где раньше была высасывающая силы, раскалывающая трещины все дальше вглубь него пустота. И.

Да.

Он переспал со своим лучшим другом и ни секунды не усомнился, что это было правильно, и…

Как это вышло?

Как это вышло?

 

Голос Джарвиса отвлекает его:

— Сэр, прошу прощения, управляющий филиалом в Европе передал новые…

— Это подождет, — раздраженно обрывает его Старк. Он вертит между пальцами какой-то кусок провода и смотрит в сторону, бросая острожные взгляды на Стива.

Стив ловит один из таких взглядов и кивает ему, делая вид, что снова погружается в мысли, но краем глаза следя за ним. Старк возвращается к столу, за которым сидел, и раскрывает небольшой экран — непрозрачный, Стив не может разглядеть, что там. Зато он видит, как каменеет лицо Старка. Как он дважды перечитывает что бы там ни было: его глаза медленно скользят по невидимым строчкам и оба раза замирают в одном и том же месте.

— У нас проблемы? — спрашивает Стив.

— Эм-м, — тянет Старк.

Стив осторожно подходит ближе.

— Это как-то связано с тем, о чем ты говорил в начале? — продолжает он; Старк бегло оглядывает его с ног до головы и сворачивает экран. — Что нам придется столкнуться с чем-то?

— Да, — отрывисто соглашается Старк. В руках у него снова возникает измочаленный обрывок провода, он взмахивает им в воздухе, делая какое-то быстрое движение пальцами, словно незавершенный щелчок. — Я кое-что тебе покажу. Жди здесь, — он уходит вглубь лабораторий, скрытых за высокими станками и стеллажами, оборачивается: — Я сейчас вернусь.

Стив вдруг слышит едва уловимый звук за своей спиной — не слышит даже, а словно различает одну тишину в другой: она скользит по стенам вокруг, надвигается под полом, катится над потолком. В три прыжка Стив догоняет Старка, сбивает с ног, одной рукой перехватывает его запястья, другой — вжимает в пол.

— Твою мать, Стив! Какого черта!..

— Это ты мне скажи, какого черта ты делаешь?! — сквозь зубы рычит Стив.

Тихий звук прекращается.

— Сэр? — раздается неизменно бесстрастный голос Джарвиса.

— Давай! — хрипит Старк.

От резкой боли в левом плече у Стива темнеет перед глазами. Ледяные иглы ввинчиваются под ключицу, растекаются к шее, под ребра, по позвоночнику, паника сжимает горло, не давая вырваться крику. Когда он снова видит, Старк уже освободился из-под него — но он еще рядом, всего в паре шагов, только поднимается с пола, а откуда-то сбоку Стив слышит эхо громких толчков. Доспех Железного Человека несется к своему хозяину, раскрываясь в полете.

Стив бросается к Старку, но его шатает, тело с трудом подчиняется. Старку удается оттолкнуть его и увернуться от захвата, красно-золотистая броня соединяется сверху донизу. Стив успевает ухватиться за лицевую пластину шлема за пару секунд до того, как она встанет на свое место. Он со всей силы дергает ее на себя, выворачивая крепления. Старк матерится и с силой толкает его в грудь, но Стив второй рукой намертво вцепляется в его запястье и дергает на себя — что бы Старк ни задумал, он не запрет его в своих лабораториях вместе с собой. И если он хотел пустить по вентиляции какую-нибудь дрянь, чтобы вырубить его, то теперь не сможет. Нет ни одной причины, чтобы у Стива внутри ледяными волнами разливалась такая паника, и он не понимает как на нее реагировать.

— Стив, я не хочу причинять тебе вред, — Старк пытается высвободиться из хватки, но действительно не в полную силу. Стив знает, что если в ход пойдут репульсоры, ему будет несладко. — Но мне придется, если ты не перестанешь нападать на меня!

— Я перестану? — Стив не сдерживает нервную усмешку. — Это ты меня чуть не вырубил.

— Стив, нет, — локоть Старка мелькает в опасной близости от лица Стива. — Я ничего с тобой не делал. Я просто пытаюсь помо…

— Баки, — доходит до Стива, его окатывает новой обжигающе-холодной волной. — Что ты сделал с Баки?

Старк перестает сопротивляться, разворачивается и смотрит Стиву в лицо.

— А ты не знаешь?

— Да откуда мне знать?!

Стив в бешенстве встряхивает его, но Старк не обращает внимания, смотрит на него неотрывно, словно выискивает что-то.

— Ты действительно не знаешь, — говорит он полувопросительно, словно сам с собой.

Острый холод вспыхивает сильнее в левом плече, словно хочет, чтобы о нем вспомнили.

— Транквилизатор, — мысль, хотя, скорее — ощущение, всплывает в сознании Стива. — Ты спрятал транквилизатор прямо в его теле.

Старк удивленно хлопает глазами:

— А ничего, что на него спустят пол-армии, когда он слетит с катушек? Тебе как больше понравится — чтобы он их убил или они его?

— Как здорово, что ты в любой момент можешь его вырубить, — уже практически рычит Стив.

Его трясет от ярости, смешанной с неотступающей паникой, а под ладонью начинает прогибаться металл, но Старк все равно не отстраняется, открыто смотрит ему в глаза с убийственной серьезностью.

— Не могу, Стив. Я не могу его вырубить, потому что ты забираешь половину эффекта на себя. Я не думал, что это будет работать и на таком уровне. Раскрой глаза, ты же сам это чувствуешь — Барнс что-то сделал с тобой, это не ты.

От его слов в голове у Стива будто что-то обрывается. Воспоминания, мысли, чувства, сны рушатся друг на друга каскадами домино, перестраиваясь в новую картину — которая была там с самого начала, и он смотрит на…

 

Именно в этот момент наступает тишина.

В один миг стираются звуки и образы, исчезает все то невидимое и неосязаемое, что отличало горячий пульс настоящего, живую наполненность от этой абсолютной, нечеловеческой пустоты.

Со всей силой, которая у него осталась, зная, что его уже не хватит на то, чтобы просто выжить, Стив бросается к последней яркой точке в закрывающейся черноте — и не успевает.

 

Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг темно. По-обычному темно. Он слышит. Далекий монотонный голос, электрический треск. В нескольких метрах от него — большое, красно-золотистое. Стив смотрит: Старк лежит на спине, не шевелясь.

Тягучие звуки сливаются в различимые слова:

— Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк нуждается в медицинской помощи. Капитан Роджерс…

Стив встает на четвереньки, с трудом поднимается. Его шатает, но с каждым шагом силы возвращаются, а тело подчиняется все легче. Он подходит к Старку и опускается на колени рядом с ним. Реактор не горит.

— Что с ним?

— С большой вероятностью мистер Старк контужен. Мои системы в данном помещении повреждены, я не могу провести полноценное сканирование. Прошу вас оказать содействие, капитан Роджерс.

Стив кладет руку на металлическую грудь — броня горячая; раньше в бою такого не было. Старк без сознания, его лицо неправильно неподвижно — Стив уже видел его таким когда-то. Чувства возвращаются — словно искалеченные, словно проснувшиеся от долгой комы.

— Почему никто не идет?

— Персонал и гости Башни эвакуированы согласно протоколу, — тем же сдержанным тоном сообщает Джарвис.

«Протокол», — думает Стив.

— Где Баки? — говорит он.

— Прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, я не могу предоставить эту информацию. Мистеру Барнсу ничего не угрожает. Мистер Старк сможет ответить на ваши вопросы после того, как ему будет оказана должная медицинская помощь.

Стив смотрит на беспомощное тело, закованное в броню, видит распахнутую бездну и падающего человека. Он подавляет подступающую тошноту и говорит:

— Сначала ты отведешь меня к Баки.

Он надеется, что искусственный интеллект не умеет сомневаться в своих приоритетах.

 

Стив осторожно опускает тело Старка на пол; потолок в два раза выше обычного, голые стены: это место предназначалось не для человека. Он подходит к стеклу — к тому, что выглядит, как стекло, — разделяющему помещение надвое. Тусклое аварийное освещение, сжавшийся силуэт у дальней стены, глаза крепко зажмурены. Шлейф беспокойных искр, бьющихся о стекло. Остов руки из темного металла, оплетенный жгутами проводов и трубок, длинные механические пальцы слабо скребут стену.

Один лишь прозрачный, невидимый, спасительный барьер отделяет Стива от воплощенного ночного кошмара, а в глазах у него жжет, и когда он говорит, слова против воли выходят беспомощным шепотом:

— Джарвис, убери стекло.

И едва оно начинает опускаться, на Стива обрушивается оглушительная грохочущая волна, в одно мгновение поджигая каждую клетку его тела, успокаивая и удваивая его панику одновременно. Баки вздрагивает и поворачивается к нему: в его глазах, во всем его теле, в нем, _в нем_ — растерянность и страх. Стена блестящих осколков, качнувшись по инерции вперед, замирает перед Стивом, дрожа, сливаясь и рассыпаясь в воздухе. Стив не верит — и верит.

— Это правда… Все, что сказал Старк — это правда.

Ему не нужно говорить, он это знает — и знает, что будет услышан без слов. Может, он и не говорит это вслух. Баки поднимается, держась за стену, его лицо перекошено от боли. На нем только светлые пижамные штаны — он готовился спать, когда сработал инъектор, когда костюм Старка заковал его, перенеся в эту клетку — и наступила тишина. Стив мотает головой, но он больше не может не знать этого. Отчаянное _зачем_ сливается с бессильным _за что_ , с острым старым и новым _я не смог защитить тебя_. Баки медленно подходит к нему и останавливается по другую сторону стены из осколков; его глаза, его движения, его колотящееся сердце говорят, что хочется ему — спрятаться, убежать, но видит бог, Стив заслужил эту честность. Заслужил видеть его настоящим, заслужил решать, что — настоящее, потому что сам Баки не знает этого. И где-то там, внутри гремящего хаоса, что-то зыбкое, тихо и тепло пульсирующее, разделенное на двоих задолго до _этого_ , замирает в ожидании выбора.

Сзади раздается слабый стон.

— Ох, твою мать… Стив, пожалуйста…

Баки поджимает губы. Мерцающие блики в его глазах расплываются под — _горячей_ — пеленой.

Он делает шаг назад.

Стив делает шаг вперед.

Жаркие осколки мягко тают под его кожей, растворяясь между их телами, когда он обнимает Баки. Упругая волна проходит сверху донизу, смывая лишнее, растворяя неровные края, сливая воедино. Баки обнимает его в ответ; смолкает грохот, и остается бескрайнее, спокойное и наполненное всеми нужными словами молчание.

Больше ничто не отберет его воспоминания.

Ничто не помешает ему дотянуться вовремя.

Ничто не сможет разделить их.

Вместе навсегда.  
_Вместе навсегда._

До конца.  
_До конца._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание.


	12. Эпилог

Место было выбрано идеально: небольшой уютный конференц-зал с овальным столом для особо важных переговоров с особо важными партнерами — никто и никогда не стал бы искать Тони Старка в столь значимом для его бизнеса месте (Джарвис подсказал дорогу). Идеальным было и время — раннее, светло-туманное утро. Достойные поводы провести его с невыспавшимся Тони начинались с бедствий планетарного масштаба — даже для относительно постоянных обитателей Башни. Сказать по правде, только поэтому и собрались все здесь присутствующие.

В изголовье стола напротив Тони сидел Ник Фьюри, полчаса назад вернувшийся из Европы, который в джинсах, кроссовках и простом черном свитере с высоким горлом выглядел еще более зловеще, чем в длинном кожаном плаще. Хотя пост директора Щ.И.Т.а канул в прошлое вместе с организацией, именно он сумел раздобыть хоть сколько-нибудь надежную информацию о собравшем их событии, пусть она и пришла слишком поздно.

Мария Хилл, сидевшая рядом, служила ориентиром сдержанно-делового настроя и единственная из присутствующих обладала нужными навыками бюрократической обороны и нападения.

Брюс Беннер деликатно хрустел печеньем по правую руку от Тони, время от времени пододвигая к нему чашку с забавно пахнущим травяным (и очень вероятно — успокаивающим) чаем. Тони каждый раз как в первый с недоумением смотрел в чашку и незаметно отодвигал обратно. Прежде чем включить Брюса в список доверенных лиц, Тони колебался пару минут, не желая добавлять тому источники стресса, но защита Башни нуждалась в срочном обновлении, и лучше бы это не открывалось доктору в виде сюрприза.

На другой стороне стола Черная Вдова невозмутимо листала планшет, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Тони, скорее всего, и сам бы посвятил ее в эту тайну — а может и нет; он бы хотел решить это сам, но, так или иначе, выбора ему не дали. В ту самую ночь Наташа проигнорировала сигнал эвакуации, и хотя Джарвис блокировал ей все пути подхода к месту событий, пока в Башне не остались только она со Старком, вытянуть из того всю информацию, пока он был немного контужен, не составило большого труда.

Слева от нее, с ногами забравшись в дорогое кожаное кресло, сидел мрачный Клинт, которому никто ничего не говорил, но он сам себя наказал слишком развитым навыком шпионажа. Время от времени он заглядывал в Наташин планшет и вздыхал.

Справа, между ней и Старком, грустил Сэм, которого почти насильно заставили покинуть Центр помощи ветеранам и переехать в Башню после случая, запись которого они все сейчас и смотрели.

В воздухе над столом, на большом прозрачном экране, воспроизводилось изображение одной из комнат в доме Сэма. Ночную темноту разбавлял слабый свет фонарей за окном, и в высокой плотной фигуре сбоку от него можно было легко опознать Джеймса Барнса, бывшего — хотя это снова оказалось под вопросом — Зимнего Солдата. Тот невозмутимо, без спешки, что-то читал на экране телефона — телефона, который Сэм получил от Тони Старка. Для рабочих целей. В нижнем углу экрана показался затылок и плечи Сэма, послышался щелчок, в комнате зажегся свет. Зимний Солдат вскинул правую руку, ладонью останавливая Сэма, но от телефона не оторвался.

«Сэм», — сказал он.

«Чувак, какого хрена?» — сказал Сэм.

Клинт вздохнул тяжелее обычного. Сэм за столом прикрыл глаза рукой.

На записи Зимний Солдат неопределенно повел плечами и как ни в чем не бывало спросил: «Я тебя разбудил?»

«Старк меня разбудил. Прислал сообщение, что ты в соседней комнате и чтобы я не вздумал к тебе приближаться».

Тони взял печенье из корзинки на столе и, зажевав его целиком, бросил угрюмый взгляд на Сэма.

Зимний Солдат фыркнул: «Тебя не удивляет, откуда он знает, что происходит в твоих комнатах?»

Сэм ответил Тони не менее угрюмым взглядом.

«Меня удивляет, что ты тайком проникаешь в мой дом. Где Стив? Он знает об этом?»

Зимний Солдат, не отрываясь от экрана телефона, как-то странно, с нажимом выдохнул, сжав губы — в этом было что-то необъяснимо неправильное. Он поднял взгляд от экрана, улыбнулся одним краем рта и сказал: «Мы тебе не враги, Сэм».

Фьюри сузил глаза, Наташа нахмурилась и вся подобралась — неуютно стало всем. Они мало знали мимику Барнса, но эти сведенные брови, эту осторожную улыбку краем губ они все не раз видели — на другом лице.

— А вживую вообще обосраться можно, — поделился Сэм и мрачно добавил, покосившись на Тони: — Особенно если никто тебя не предупредил.

Тони закатил глаза.

«Ну да, точно… — голос Сэма на записи почти что и не дрожал. — Ты копаешься в моих секретных документах. Враги так не делают».

Зимний Солдат снова уткнулся в экран телефона. «Тони заблокировал нам доступ в свою сеть, — он бросил на Сэма виноватый взгляд, робко улыбнулся. — Прости».

Сэм на записи молчал и не двигался. «Что… Что происходит?» — тихо сказал он спустя какое-то время.

Зимний Солдат снова с нажимом выдохнул — теперь понятно было, что с этим не так, — захлопнул крышку телефона и положил его на подоконник. «Тони скоро появится, — сказал он, поднимая стекло. — Он сам тебе объяснит». И прежде чем выбраться наружу, вдруг добавил с совершенно другой — своей, не чужой — интонацией: «Хотя я бы делил его слова на десять».

Экран потух, и все заметно расслабились.

— Он не скопировал данные? — сказала Наташа.

— А зачем? У Роджерса почти эйдетическая память — значит, теперь и у него, — Тони придвинул корзинку с печеньем ближе, поднес чашку ко рту, удивленно посмотрел на ее содержимое и с раздражением поставил обратно на стол, поворачиваясь к Сэму. — Сложно было просто сделать, как просят?

— Этот парень мне спину прикрывал, — парировал Сэм. — А ты, оказывается, напичкал мой дом камерами.

— Да сколько можно повторять! Записи анализирует Джарвис, я ничего не смотрю без крайней необходимости!

Их прервал спокойный голос Ника Фьюри.

— Мистер Старк, у вас была возможность задержать Барнса, почему вы ей не воспользовались?

— Я воспользовался, — возразил Тони. — Но пока я добрался до места, там уже не было ни Барнса, ни следов.

— Только не говорите мне, что у вас нет агентов в Вашингтоне, — Фьюри бегло посмотрел на Марию Хилл, Мария Хилл бегло посмотрела на пустое кресло рядом с собой.

— Жаль, не додумался, — ответил Тони. — А мог бы двух зайцев разом — и от десятка-другого ненужных агентов избавиться, и еще больше убедить Барнса с Кэпом, что мы им враги, — он потер глаза и вдруг выпалил: — Как вы вообще это себе представляете? Вот поймали они Барнса, тут приходит Кэп и говорит: этот со мной. И что дальше? Мне напомнить, что случается с теми, кто объявляет Капитана Америку вне закона?

— Нам нужно быть осторожными с тем, что мы преподнесем публике, — мягко заговорил доктор Беннер, поднимая взгляд от своей чашки. — После того, как в интернет попали документы Щ.И.Т.а и «Гидры», доверие людей ко всему, что с этим связано, практически на нуле. Мы ничего не выиграем, если заявим, что Капитан Америка, последний оплот честности, теперь потенциальная угроза. У нас даже нет прямых доказательств. Со стороны может показаться, что он просто… получил еще одну суперспособность.

Он робко улыбнулся, обведя взглядом сидящих за столом, и отломил себе половину печенья из корзинки рядом с Тони. Тони поерзал в кресле, бросив на Беннера благодарный взгляд.

— К слову о которой, — вставил Клинт.

Ник Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Нейродублирование, — сказал он. — В Европе мне удалось выйти на след некоего Вольфганга фон Штрукера, и в процессе я обнаружил кое-что и о Барнсе. Пока Зола переводил себя в цифровой вид, проект «Зимний Солдат» временно оказался у… менее консервативной части «Гидры». Неизвестные технологии, Аненербе, в таком духе.

На противоположном конце стола презрительно фыркнул Тони Старк.

— Как альтернативу обнулению они разработали схему, которая позволила бы сохранять нужные параметры сознания Солдата вне его мозга, — продолжал Фьюри. — То есть, в другом человеке.

— Ходячая резервная копия? — Клинт скривился.

— Вроде того, — подтвердил Фьюри. — Чтобы его можно было вернуть к заданным параметрам, если он начнет что-то вспоминать или же они сами перестараются и выжгут что-нибудь нужное. Они успели внести модификации в его мозг и нервную систему, в протез был добавлен механизм, который синтезирует нужный материал, но дальше этого дело не пошло. Зола — когда вернулся, скажем так — был против. Контролировать одно сознание было уже непросто, и он не хотел проверять, что случится, если соединить его с еще одним. Примерно тогда же пути Штрукера и «Гидры» разошлись, и без его участия никто не рискнул переделывать нервную систему Барнса второй раз. Модификации протеза подавлялись техниками, а регулярных обнулений было достаточно, чтобы процесс нейродублирования не мог запуститься. Почти год Барнс пробыл без одного и другого, и я надеюсь услышать от вас, мистер Старк, насколько все плохо.

Тони Старк прочистил горло.

— Тут, на самом деле, сложно ответить однозначно, — сказал он, заработав неверящий изгиб брови от Ника Фьюри. — Насколько я могу судить, к тому моменту, как пришло ваше сообщение, связь между их сознаниями еще не оформилась окончательно, — Тони метнул недовольный взгляд в ответ. — Только на физическом уровне, как ни странно. После этого неделю мы нигде не могли их обнаружить, а потом они вдруг снова появились в городе.

Он взмахнул рукой над небольшой панелью перед собой, и на голографическом экране над столом потекли ряды коротких записей самого разного качества — с уличных камер, из моллов и магазинов, записей, по всей вероятности, сделанных чьими-то телефонами. Подозрительного на них было… мало. Ничего. Барнс и Роджерс, оба в гражданском, занимались самыми обычными, ничем не примечательными делами. Покупали одежду, куда-то ехали на мотоцикле Стива, ели в обычных дайнерах. Они даже не разговаривали друг с другом. Посторонний наблюдатель вряд ли бы понял, отчего супергерои и секретные агенты самого высокого уровня так помрачнели.

— Зачем они вернулись? — произнес Фьюри. — Они что-то замышляют?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Они не выходят на связь, тайно проникают в сеть Старка и спокойно вертятся у нас под носом. Разумеется они что-то замышляют.

— Есть зацепки, где они могли быть первую неделю? — продолжил Фьюри.

— Никаких, — ответила Наташа. — Они словно испарились. Можно только предполагать по загару Барнса, что там было тепло и солнечно.

— Или что там был солярий, — буркнул Клинт.

— У «Гидры» могли остаться базы в Южном полушарии, — сказала Мария Хилл. — Где-нибудь на островах. Возможно, Барнс искал информацию или… — она повела плечами, — снаряжение.

— А может, они просто устроили себе отпуск? — вставил Сэм. Все повернулись к нему. — Стив последние полгода выглядел как человек, которому очень нужен хороший отпуск, — добавил Сэм уже не так уверенно.

Все смотрели на него с легким недоумением (и только доктор Беннер — с сочувствием). Слово «отпуск» в этих стенах определенно звучало первый и последний раз.

— Окей, забудьте, — сдался Сэм.

— Мне кажется, мы сгущаем краски, — тут же сказал Тони. — Да, они нас избегают, но это… — он прочистил горло, — неудивительно, учитывая что я пытался запереть обоих в ловушке для Большого парня.

Он бросил взгляд на Брюса. Брюс скромно улыбнулся.

Ник Фьюри сложил руки в замок.

— К чему вы ведете, мистер Старк? — сказал он.

Тони еще раз переглянулся с Брюсом, бегло оглядел всех сидящих за столом и ответил:

— Я считаю, что нам стоит попытаться убедить их сотрудничать с нами.

На какое-то мгновение с лица Фьюри слетела маска вежливой холодности.

— Вы с Беннером уже попытались сотрудничать с созданиями, с которыми очевидно не в состоянии справиться!

Доктор Беннер опустил голову еще ниже, Тони Старк подвигал челюстью, не отрывая взгляда от Фьюри. Остальные настороженно смотрели то на одного, то на другого.

— Именно поэтому нам сейчас нужна любая помощь, — наконец сказал Тони тихим напряженным голосом.

— Вы хотите, сражаясь с одним врагом, подставить спину другому? — сказал Фьюри.

— У нас нет доказательств, что они нам враги, — не поддавался Тони.

— А какие доказательства у нас есть? — Фьюри не особо старался скрыть раздражение в голосе.

Тони взъерошился. Он еле слышно проворчал, уткнувшись в свою панель:

— Сейчас покажу, какие у нас доказательства.

Воцарилась тяжелая тишина.

— А я не могу понять, — раздался шепот Клинта, который было прекрасно слышно всем за столом. — Вот, допустим, я трогаю себя за колено. Это одно. А если кто-то другой, — он ухмыльнулся Вдове, та изогнула бровь, — это совсем другое. А у них как? Это же получается они сами себя, к-хм, за коленки. В чем веселье?

— А ты посмотри потом верхний ряд, — Наташа показала на полосу видеофайлов на экране — в отличие от остальных, у этих не было превью-изображения, только номера. — Чтоб я так себя за коленку трогала.

Сэм застонал и потер глаза ладонью.

— Это может нам как-то помочь? — Ник Фьюри одарил их многозначительным взглядом.

— Вообще-то да, — вклинился Тони Старк. — Сохраненное половое влечение может свидетельствовать о том, что они распознают друг друга как разных субъектов. Что? Комментарий специалиста, — он кивнул на Сэма, не обращая внимание на тихое «когда б я знал…», и как ни в чем не бывало взмахнул пальцами над панелью: — Вот. Отличный образец. И не спрашивайте, пожалуйста, почему я не попытался их задержать.

На экране развернулась запись из маленькой, гостинично-безликой комнаты. Джеймс Барнс и Стив Роджерс, одетые в гражданское, сидели вдвоем на застеленной кровати под небольшим углом к камере. Роджерс — в изножье, с безмятежным видом чистя разобранное оружие, выложенное на придвинутом низком столике. Барнс читал что-то с экрана телефона, откинувшись на подушки и подобрав ноги. Прошло две минуты. Барнс, не отрываясь от экрана, растянул губы в усмешке. Роджерс вздохнул и покачал головой, сжав губы, явно сдерживая улыбку. Прошла еще пара минут.

— И что это? — наконец не выдержал Фьюри.

— А как, по-вашему, выглядит мозговой штурм у людей с соединенным сознанием? — притворно удивился Тони.

— Какая-нибудь секретная организация могла бы только мечтать о таких сотрудниках, — негромко произнес доктор Беннер и снова опустил взгляд в свою чашку.

Фьюри тяжело посмотрел на обоих.

— Я понял вас. Зимний Солдат с Капитаном слились в один организм, а доказательств у нас нет.

— Строго говоря… — возразил было Тони Старк, но Фьюри — совсем немного громче — продолжил:

— Бартон, Наташа. Вы наблюдали за Барнсом.

— Мы не обсуждали планы на будущее, — ответил Клинт. — Могу совершенно точно сказать, что Барнс получал удовольствие, вышибая мозги членам «Гидры».

Сидящий рядом Сэм поморщился, но сказал только:

— Но высокие идеалы мирового порядка его мало волнуют, — он вздохнул и добавил: — В принципе, торжество демократии его тоже мало волнует.

— Зато Роджерс без ума от высоких идеалов, — холодно заметил Фьюри. — Он будет бороться за то, во что верит, до конца. Вопрос только, во что он верит сейчас?

— Если нейродублирование было нужно, чтобы защитить исходную личность, то Джеймс там как бы главный? — спросила Наташа, не смотря ни на кого из сидящих за столом.

Именно Наташе оказалось тяжелее всего принять эту новость. Никому, конечно же, это не далось легко. Ту запись из лабораторий Старка — прерывистую, нечеткую, с трудом восстановленную с поврежденных систем наблюдения, но на тот момент единственную доказывающую хоть что-то — пришлось посмотреть всем, кто здесь сидел. Никто не мог поверить на слово в такую судьбу самого верного защитника их дела. Это было даже красиво, на самом деле. Как красиво смертельное стихийное бедствие — синий электрический шторм, вырвавшийся из надломленного тела Капитана, искристый шлейф, окутавший его и Барнса, растворившийся в них. И все равно после Старк часами доказывал, что Стива Роджерса, каким он был, уже не вернуть. Ушли недели, прежде чем с ним только начали соглашаться. Но лишь Наташа отважилась сама подойти к Стиву в один из тех немногих случаев, когда он открыто показывался в городе. Его кожа была на несколько тонов ближе к золотистому, он сдержанно, но непривычно улыбался и выглядел с этой странной улыбкой намного, намного счастливее, чем за все последние три года. Это не поколебало ничьей решительности, конечно, но несколько ослабило моральный дух.

— Мы можем только предполагать, — нахмурился Старк. — Проект не был даже испытан. Барнса никто не тренировал использовать эту способность. Возможно, он делал это просто на уровне инстинктов. Роджерс был единственным человеком, которому он доверял — который доверял ему. Разумеется, Барнс хотел удержать его рядом.

— Промыл мозги себе — промой другу, — буркнул Клинт.

— Я тоже сначала так думал, но мои данные говорят о другом. Я отслеживал показатели их обоих. Конечно, больше всего меня тогда беспокоил Роджерс, изменения были очевидные, и я несколько увлекся именно этой частью, но! Барнс тоже менялся. Сначала я списывал это на недоработку анализатора или неполадки с протезом, но после всего этого я тщательно проанализировал динамку, и знаете, что самое интересное? Показания обоих как будто стремились к гармонии. Я думаю, что осознанно или нет, но Барнс применял нейродублирование не только к Капитану, но и к себе. Он не пытался захватить его личность, он сливал ее со своей, корректировал обе, пока они не стали подходить друг другу идеально.

— Так вы видели, что с Роджерсом что-то происходит? — в голосе Ника Фьюри отчетливо проступил металл.

— Что-то! — Тони взмахнул рукой. — Ключевое слово — что-то. Какие у меня были доказательства? Я даже не мог толком расшифровать эти показания. Роджерс был готов мне в горло вцепиться каждый раз, как я говорил о его драгоценном Баки. Он бы не стал меня даже слушать, предъяви я ему такие нелепые обвинения.

Фьюри мрачно смотрел на него, не впечатленный этим объяснением.

— Я искал доказательства, что он хочет завершить свое задание или что-то в этом духе, а их не было, — признался Тони. — Я видел, что… Это же могло быть отвлекающим маневром… Хорошо, я намеренно игнорировал признаки… — он неопределенно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, скорчил гримасу, — привязанности.

— Минутку, — перебил Клинт. — Ты нашел в его руке что-то непонятное, но ничего не сделал?

— А «био» в слове «бионический» тебе что-нибудь говорит? — Тони метнул в его сторону оскорбленный взгляд. — Нет, мне приятно, что все так высоко оценивают мои таланты вне основной специальности, но все-таки мне нужно время, чтобы с нуля разобраться в пожирающей мозги металлической руке, особенно если при этом приходится тайно доделывать за кое-кого всю работу.

— Я нашел информацию об этой способности, — больше с усталостью, чем с раздражением сказал Фьюри.

— Да, полгода Барнс выращивал Кэпу вторую нервную систему, но мы хотя бы знаем, как это называется, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Это все очень трогательно, — снова вмешался Клинт. — Только получается, что у нас теперь два, как ты выражаешься, «подкорректированных» Зимних Солдата?

— Оптимист бы сказал — два Капитана Америки, — с невозмутимым видом ответил Тони.

— Какие у них могут быть слабые места? — не обращая на них внимания, сказал Ник Фьюри.

— Физически они все еще два разных человека, — бесстрастно заметила Наташа. — Знать — не значит уметь. Навыки нужно тренировать, мышечная память, все такое. Стив, конечно, теперь может смачно материться по-русски, но все равно с акцентом, — она повернулась к Сэму. — Поэтому, Сэм, к тебе пришел Джеймс — он лучше умеет быть незаметным.

— Простите, мы сейчас всерьез рассчитываем на недостатки мышечной памяти двух суперсолдат? — доктор Беннер поднял взгляд от чашки, измученно улыбнулся и снова опустил.

— Рука, — Тони с задумчивым видом пожал плечами. — Там не только эти слабонаучные механизмы, но и обычные, которые, как мы уже выяснили, могут ломаться, и сам он их не восстановит. Рано или поздно они придут ко мне. Я практически в этом уверен, можно использовать это как приманку.

— Если материал для нейродублирования синтезируется где-то в протезе, — сказал Фьюри, — значит ли это, что если его уничтожить, связь между Барнсом и Капитаном распадется?

— В ваших файлах не было сведений о конечности нейродублирования, — ответил Тони. — Я бы пока даже не стал утверждать, что знаю, как уничтожить такой протез. Не говоря уже о том, что случилось в последний раз, когда мы попытались причинить вред Барнсу, и это они еще не были связаны полностью.

— Мы, — фыркнул Сэм.

Тони только успел раскрыть рот, чтобы прокомментировать это, но Фьюри его опередил.

— А если мы начнем с Роджерса? — сказал он.

В небольшом уютном конференц-зале повисла тишина.

— Я смотрю, вам очень хочется лишить Америку ее любимого героя, — наконец сказал Тони.

— Я не хочу никого ничего лишать, — Ник Фьюри сложил пальцы в замок. — Я хочу разобраться с этой проблемой на наших условиях, мистер Старк, потому что иначе условия будут ставить они. Мы должны принять решение, что будем делать, и не терять время.

Внезапно пол и стены встряхнула слабая вибрация. Коротко звякнул дорогой фарфор на столе.

— Сэр, — раздался голос Джарвиса. — Проникновение на нижних уровнях.

Доктор Беннер накрыл глаза ладонью и сдавленно застонал.

— Стоит заметить, сэр, — продолжал Джарвис, — что я не могу получить доступ к коммуникациям на этажах ниже пятого...

Тони прочистил горло. Мария Хилл выхватила откуда-то рацию — связи не было.

— Пятнадцатого...

Наташа с каменным выражением лица активировала «укусы вдовы» на рукавах костюма.

— Джарвис, отключи... — начал Тони, но в этот момент с голографического экрана над столом исчезли плывущие полосы записей.

Появилось новое изображение. Лифт Башни. Стив Роджерс скромно сложил руки спереди, поднял взгляд в камеру и улыбнулся такой знакомой, такой своей робкой полуулыбкой. Щита у него не было. На плечевом ремне костюма Капитана Америки был повязан бантик из белой елочной мишуры. Он отдал честь, глядя в камеру.

— Тридцать пя... — голос Джарвиса оборвался.

Мигнул и погас свет, экран с изображением лифта свернулся.

— Пардон, перестарался, — раздался искаженный механическим треском голос. — Минуточку.

Тони Старк поднес к губам чашку, с удивлением посмотрел на ее содержимое. Вздохнул и опорожнил в два глотка.

— Ну что? — сказал он, с силой опуская чашку на стол. — Проголосуем?


End file.
